


i've been waiting (a long time) for you

by missevil



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Human/Vampire Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missevil/pseuds/missevil
Summary: Numbed by the pain of his past Jasper arrives at Forks, Washington, to live with the woman that abandoned him ten years ago. He has no real expectations for the year that he knows will only be a transitory phenomenon, and thus is patiently waiting to start living: to acquire the freedom of being a legal adult. The unexpected arrival of a small strange girl in his life might change his perspective on what living truly is.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. daydream girl

When he arrived at the small city, it was raining. He didn’t really have any type of expectations, he knew that Washington was completely different from the sunny south, but somehow, he didn’t prepare himself for how overwhelming it would be. It made his numb apathy turn into bitterness, and he spent the short amount of time that the trip to his new “home” took glaring at the greenness of the trees, the big puddles on the sidewalks and the dark skies. His companion didn’t try to make conversation, and his face was turned to the window purposefully for ensuring that. He didn’t want to be here, it was obvious.

But he also didn’t have anywhere else to go.

They both knew that, so by the time the beat up car stopped at the old, unwelcoming house, Jasper’s mood was back to the original numbness. He silently took his duffle bag and backpack from the trunk and didn’t bother exploring the house, or talking to his mother about arrangements, he went directly to what he knew would be his new room: the cramped dark space in the attic. It was clean, he could give the women that, and the mattress on the floor looked new, though the floral blue sheets obviously weren’t. There was a wooden dresser, an old chair near the narrow window and what looked to be his grandfather’s old trunk. The first contained only linen and blankets, with more than enough space for his sparse few personal items, but the trunk was full of books, the same books that used to be displayed at the living room back in Texas. He picked the first one, a historical romance, one of his grandfather’s favorites, and his too. A flicker of anger broke his stupor and he dropped the book back, closing the drunk forcefully.

He wouldn’t fall for this.

Whatever it is that the woman downstairs was playing at, he wasn’t going to engage. With that decision made, he simply ignored the trunk and put his things away in the dresser. It took him about twenty minutes, and then he stared out at the pouring rain for forty more. Finally, he decided he couldn’t wait any longer and went to look for the bathroom. As everything else, it was small. Regardless, he bathed and reigned his emotions in, avoiding looking at mirror even when shaving. When he left for the kitchen he was already feeling slightly better, and decided he would make the most of this. It was just another year before he could legally do whatever he wanted, and by all means, it was the best living situation he had in a long time.

The dinner was a quiet affair, almost miserable giving the poorly made food, his mother’s cooking hadn’t improved. She kept glancing at him, but he stared either at his plate or at the opposite wall. When both were finished he washed the dishes, and she let him. When he was leaving for his room, she stopped him, standing directly in front of the kitchen doorway. He hadn’t taken a proper look at his mother ever since he was eight and she was running out the door of their old farm. She looked better. Her golden hair was shorter, but still shiny, cascading in waves over her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a leather jacket, something drastically contrastant to his memories of her in pale outdated dresses. Despite the aging lines and long scar her face was still angelic. Her big brown eyes were lively again, reflecting so many of her conflicting emotions. Guilt, longing, sadness, eagerness, pleading hope and soft affection. Her shoulders were tense and she chewed her bottom lip before starting. - I already ordered a few things from my friend’s store in Seattle… they are gonna arrive this week. Still, I want to take you to buy some more coats and sweaters tomorrow, maybe a pair of snow boots and such… you’ll be in need in the upcoming coming winter - Jasper interrupted her.

\- I won’t go - he said simply, but with finality. He observed her instantly change gears, so he stayed still, knowing this conversation wasn’t over yet.

\- Fine, okay. I’ll give you the money… you can go by yourself. As long as you promise to go - she was firmer now, and Jasper, ever the practical guy, saw no reason to object. She smiled slightly at his silence, continuing. - You can use my motorcycle to school. I know it’s not the best with all the rain, but… - he knew exactly her line of thought: “but I don’t have money for anything else”.

\- It’s enough - he said, and pointedly looked behind her. She fidgeted, but didn’t budge. - Great, well… anything else you need… The school already has your books, and I’ll leave lunch money at the counter… - she stammered for a moment and Jasper waited her out. When a minute too long passed, he just went upstairs, without another word.

-

In the next morning his silent steps made him almost part of the house. He ate eggs and toast, drank some milk and cleaned after himself. When he left for school it was as if he hadn't been there. The motorcycle was exactly what he remembers it to be: junk. Even so, it was surprisingly silent and seemed to be in good condition. She has probably worked on the engine a lot over the years, he absently thought. It was a long way from the school to the house, or as a long as such a tiny city would allow. They were in opposite directions, and that was a small blessing. He could enjoy the freedom of the ride for those precious minutes, even if uncomfortably, given the cold weather. It could be worse though, a few shy sunbeams illuminated the sky. He stopped to pick his books and papers, deflecting politely the attempts of conversation of the middle aged woman in the administration office. There wasn’t any marked place for motorcycles to park, so he just parked where there was still space. He was surprised to notice people were actually early for class here, which was both weird and a bit exasperating.

That was the same impression he got from all the staring and whispers his presence seemed to amass. At the south, his towering presence usually earned some glances or passing attention, but this was excessive. Resigning himself to being the new play toy for the bored teenagers for now, he pretended not to notice, carrying on with his day. Classes were standard, and all his professors looked professional enough. None of them forced him to present himself in front of the class, and they actually only paused to sign his papers, accepting his presence with little fanfare. When the lunch pause arrived, Jasper was the first out of the door. He was smart enough to know he would be jumped by the bravest kids. They would approach him if he stayed behind, and he wasn’t in the mood to be nice to intrusive people. He was also one of the firsts at the cafeteria, thanks to his long legs, so he bought lunch and made himself scarce by looking for the small library at the back of the school. Their collection was disappointing, more soapy romances than anything else. Still, he managed to find an interesting enough history book, mainly focused on Asia, and left satisfied with himself.

The rest of the day was a blur and before he knew he was driving home, his first day of school over. As promised there was a small stack of bills on the counter, where his lunch money had been placed this morning, and it was a significant amount, especially given the circumstances. Without anything else to do, since he had little homework and plenty of time, he headed to what he knew would be the center of the city, meaning the two streets where most businesses were located. There were exactly two and a half (he didn’t really count a sports-type as a) clothing stores, which was fine with him. The clothes didn’t look particularly appealing, frankly they were unremarkable, but cheap enough for him to stock three full bags and an additional two with new shoes. While he was shopping, the rain re-started, so he made sure to buy an umbrella and a raincoat. The money left he would put away with what he had been saving. For now, he walked around searching.

Finally, he found what he was looking for in the new small bookstore at the end of the second street. They were in need of part time workers. Half an hour later he left it with a smile and an optimistic feeling he hadn't had in five years. The feeling didn’t last long. He arrived home to his mother reeking of alcohol passed out on the sofa. He sighed, throwing away the cheap vodka bottles, full or empty. Then he organized his new stuff and ate the instant noodles he found at the cabinet. He didn’t even look when the woman called his name on the way back to the attic, and fell asleep over the book he had borrowed from the library that morning.

-

The next day things aren't much different. He had half expected people to lose interest, but he also was unsurprised to note upon his first minute on school grounds they didn't. He repeated his process from yesterday, but this time, going to sit directly at his lone table. He did wonder how he managed to get an entire one for himself when they were disposed for a duo, but he just shrugged it off as chance. It wasn’t. In his second class a small girl headed to his side, so gracefully he almost didn’t notice her at first. When he raised his eyes from his books, she was already staring at him, with a stunning smile. He blinked a few times, amazed by the sheer gorgeousness of her features. It was so staggering that it delayed his thinking process and when he thought to say a simple greeting, Ms. Owen started class.

He probably stared at her far longer than socially acceptable, but she was staring right back, and her gaze enticed him. The moment only broke when the professor cleared her throat while passing nearby, and he was pressured to look ahead. But when he turned, he could still feel her gaze, and because of that he kept stealing glances back. It stayed this way the entire double period, ending only with the lunch bell. Despite his crushing desire to stay and say something, instincts acted faster and he was out of the door as fast as he was yesterday. While he was choosing his food he practically convinced himself she had been a daydream. Since he had his book today, he deemed it safe enough to sit at a random table in the actual cafeteria, careful not to drop anything on the pristine pages. His concentration was broken five minutes later when a bam! announced the fall of a tray in the table, which contained a strange combination of items that all jumped with the careless dropping of its support. He looked up to the owner of it and met those same captivating eyes.

\- You’ve kept me waiting a long time - her voice was like a sweet caress, so melodious and delightful it immediately made him smile.

\- I’m sorry ma’am - he answered reflexively, tilting his head slightly to the side, as if guilty. She smiled in return, wide and happy. Jasper was sure no one had ever smiled at him like this.

She unceremoniously took the place in front of him at the table, and he heard a loud gasp from somewhere in the right side of the room, which led him to briefly look around, finding that, well, most people was staring openly at them, a peculiar air of combined surprise permeating the space. His brief exploration led him to zero on a table with four teenagers, two girls and two boys. They were also staring at them. What made him pause was their strange likeness to the girl in front of him, although they were also contrastingly distintic.

\- My family, - he heard her explain, leading his eyes back to her - adoptive siblings, we were all taken in a few years back by a kind young couple - she continued, and despite talking about them her gaze remained fixated on him. - The blonde is Rosalie, she's interested in your motorcycle - he focused back on the aforementioned girl, who seemed to be examining him with interest, almost contemplation. He felt compelled to nod at her, and for his satisfaction her lips turned upright and she nodded back. - At her side is Emmett, right now he is my favorite brother - a booming laugh erupted from the large guy, as if he had heard that, and thought it was the funniest thing in the world. His disposition was merry, playful. He'd probably be his favorite brother too, he thought to himself, letting out a low chuckle when Emmett winked at him. - In front of him is Bella, she likes books as much as you do - he could see that in fact the brunette was thoughtfully peeking at his book, instead of him.

Since it would be impossible to recognize it from that far away, he felt like he had to say to her, so she could pass it on to her sister: - It's about asian history... the school library don't have that many options - he didn't catch Bella's nod at his words, but did get her appreciative shy smile before she turned back to the boy at her side, taking his hand. - That's Edward - her voice tone subtly changed to annoyed - he's the youngest, accordingly he has been acting like a baby - a low hiss sound made the hairs at his nape stand, and he watched the ginger boy glare moodily at his sister. The others seemed amused by this, particularly Rosalie.

She ignored him completely. - And I'm Alice, - her tone was soft now, and her eyes sparkled, golden and joyful. - It's nice to finally meet you, Jasper - he sensed there was something else she wanted to add, but didn't. - It's nice to meet you too - he replied with honesty, feeling strangely comforted by the presence of this new strange girl. But then it occurred to him, and he had to ask. - Did you ditch your family only to take the new guy under your wing? - his tone was lighthearted, but he was genuinely curious. Alice moved back in her seat, raising her chin and staring him down with such intensity that his heart tripped on itself and he gulped, his pupils dilating. - You're not new to me - her answer was enigmatic and he was reminded of her introduction - as for taking you, I hope you'll allow me to - he could feel his cheeks heat, and he couldn't remember the last time he blushed. She leaned in his direction again, this time closer than before. He couldn't help doing the same, which was more effective in bridging the distance between them. - You see, I really want to - she continued, unashamed, and raised her hand to touch him.

Jasper flinched, instinctively leaning back to escape her hand, even though his heart couldn't be beating faster. - I might be too much trouble, ma'am - he replied cautiously, avoiding her gaze when he saw the sadness in them, and she lowered her hand, aligning it on the table a hair away from his own. - Not to me, you are not - was her gentle reply, and Jasper raised his eyes to meet hers again, feeling more hopeful than he ever did in his seventeen years on this Earth. He stretched his fingers slightly, letting his small finger touch hers.

The bell rang then, and all the cacophony of the moving teenagers caught onto him, he felt as if he had been pushed out of a fairytale. - Come on - Alice called him, already taking her tray and throwing all the food in it on the nearest trash can. He frowned upon seeing it, and discarded the wrappers of his own food after her. - This food is just to avoid questions, it doesn't go with my restricted diet - she explained before he could ask, waiting for him to catch up. She was unexpectedly fast for such short stature. - I have a special condition - she concluded, and he could immediately tell she was both omitting things and making a joke, but not lying. He didn't question it, she must have her reasons, he thought to himself. - You'll give it to me next time... wasting food is inexcusable - he said firmly and she shrugged, grinning. - I'll give you whatever you want, that's for sure - she agreed cheekly, and Jasper caught himself being embarrassed again, but biting his lip before he looked like a fool.

As fate would have it, they would be table partners for all classes except, obviously, PE. As he was leaving school that day, after parting ways with Alice in the parking lot, he couldn't help but genuinely smile all his way back to the house.

This city might indeed not be so bad, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late to the party, I actually didn't mean to write this, but the idea has been living rent free in my mind now for a week ever since I've been following the wonderful new works for Jalice week.
> 
> Anyway, this will be a short fic, mainly drama-free. I don't plan to make any complicated plots, so the premise is a sweet love story between a very calloused and reticent human and a very heartsick and eager vampire.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this first chapter, let's all hope I get to finish this work.


	2. damaged boy

Going to school no longer made him uncomfortable, even if the scrutinizing stares from his peers had doubled in face of recent events. If he was being honest with himself he barely noticed it anymore, what with his attention completely focused on his table partner. Speaking of the devil, Alice waited for him at an empty space where he parked his bike, and smiled brightly just for seeing him again. She had been arriving earlier than him every day that week, no matter how much early he got, and he noticed that not often her siblings accompanied her. And yet she was always there. 

\- How are you getting here? - he asked curiously while they were both waiting at the hall and talking, as they always did. It was an obvious fact that they all used to ride together in Emmett’s jeep. 

\- Oh, I have my own car… as all my siblings do. We ride together simply to save gas and because it’s more efficient anyway… I don’t park it directly near the others though, it is quite fancy for this small town, and I don’t want even more attention on us - she explained easily, pointing at the other side of the building in the direction of the forest. - It’s in a secluded space near the trees. No one goes on that side of school, and it’s close enough - she continued, and Jasper got the distinct impression that she thought of this for awhile now. 

\- When you say fancy… - he trailed off, and she smiled mischievously. - It’s a Porsche turbo 911 - Jasper had no idea what model that was, but he sure recognized the car brand. - So your entire family is rich after all - he confirmed it, looking at her almost judginly and she laughed. - You could say so… My mother is a well known architect and interior designer. Dad is finishing his medical doctorate at Seattle University. They have been very good with money, investing what they could save on the right places since early on. So that paid off for them - and Jasper was a little relieved she wasn’t born on old money. Well, she wouldn’t be, since she was adopted. 

\- When did they take you in? - he wondered, and then noticed how it sounded. - Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude… - he immediately said, but she shook her head. - It’s okay. I don’t mind talking about it, since I don’t really remember my birth parents… I was adopted very young, I’ve never asked them at which age exactly… I’ve come to them almost as a newborn - she explained, and despite it seeming honest, Jasper could tell she was toying with words, as she did frequently when he asked something too personal. 

But he then thought over her answers. - Why would they ever move here then, wasn’t it easier staying in Seattle? - he questioned, a bit confused. - It probably would be, but my parents prefer a calmer, secure town. They wanted us to have a safe environment, be close to nature, so they decided to move here and enroll us in the local school, even if they have to often travel to Seattle, or stay there for periods of time - she explained, again in the same odd way of being truthful but omitting things. - It’s actually my dad who has to go to Seattle frequently, because of the university. But nevertheless his thesis project is being transferred to be executed in Fork’s hospital soon. Mom can work from home. She only goes there a few times a month to oversee things or check what she thinks it’s important… in actuality it’s probably easier for them not to face traffic and stress every day - she confessed, shrugging. Jasper nodded, finding it rationally sensible, but also a bit suspicious. It sounded like a fabricated story. 

\- In an unrelated note, what are your favorite movies? You said you had to think about it the other day… - she changed subjects and he sighed. - I said that because I honestly haven’t watched many to this day… I guess I’m more into reading? - that was an understatement, considering he never got to have access to the TV while in Texas. His alcoholic father would beat the shit out of him if he tried. - In school we watched a few, I guess what I liked most was The Fog of War, The Alamo… or maybe The Color Purple. I tend to like more historical or social movies, like with books. I also liked most of English class ones, like Wuthering Heights - he said, and was a bit startled when Alice touched his hand, but didn’t shy away from her. - We can go to the cinema together so you can rethink it later… also my family has gathered a huge collection of DVDs over the years, I’m sure we can make many movie sessions - she promised, and he smiled timidly, nodding. He felt butterflies around his stomach just by thinking about visiting her home. 

\- You said you liked to watch fun, lighthearted movies before, I’ve never heard of the names you listed... I guess our tastes don’t really match, huh? - he commented after a while, feeling like he had to say something. - Hm, that’s not entirely true. There are good classics who are lighthearted and even historical movies that are fun. We just have to find the intersection - she joked. - But regardless I’ll watch whatever you want - she said more seriously. - I have a feeling you’ll try to please me anyway - she provoked him, and he had to laugh at how shameless she was. - You often get your way with me, that’s true - he conceded, although he himself often felt like they compromised easily. It was deeply reliving to have such an effortless relationship with someone. 

-

Another notable occurrence was that the remaining student body had given up on getting a hold of him, leaving him solely to Alice, in spite of the obvious interest. He knew it wasn’t because he had tried to escape them before, and so the only conclusion possible was because he was now close to the small girl. He wondered why they didn’t try to approach _her_ , as a matter of fact going out of their way to avoid her when she was around… That didn’t make any sense whatsoever. The girl was probably the most friendly person he had ever met, not to mention her cheerful, energetic personality, that was quite captivating. He doubted she could ever make something to be avoided by so many, and then deduced they were either intimidated - it would be fair seeing how gorgeous and unattainable she was - or simply prejudiced against outsiders. Either way, it benefitted him so. 

He could keep to himself like he planned to, avoid intrusive questions, and unnecessary drama. On top of that he got the delicious treat of Alice’s undivided attention and company. Honestly, not a bad trade off at all. 

On the other hand it was also a bit strange how she was ignoring her family so far. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, she did interact with them often if even with a few words in passing, or with a look and a smile, but she also wasn’t flocking with them as seemed to be their way of facing high school. She sat with him in all classes even in the ones she shared with one or more of her siblings, and simply never returned to her family’s designated lunch table, now obtaining a table for the two of them. 

\- Aren’t they annoyed by you not even introducing me or, I don’t know, trying to compromise between me and them? - he asked, giving the other table a once over, noticing how all of them looked somewhat bored even as browsing their phones, except Bella, who was immersed in one of her books. - They don’t mind, they know you’re important to me - she said casually, scrolling an online boutique while he munched his food. He almost choked on it hearing that, and had to avert his eyes upon seeing her amused expression. 

\- Besides, they know you’ll meet soon… we just need some time - she continued, adding one more dress to her cart. - We also spend too much time together at home, we are all tired of each other at this point - she confided in a humorous tone, and he shook his head, smiling in spite of himself. - Anyway, as we were discussing earlier, why don’t you like green? I personally think it’d look amazing with your tanned skin, not that there’s much that would go wrong on you - she reflected, yet again examining his appearance appreciatively. He bit his bottom lip, looking at her with a bit of embarrassment. - I don’t know how to explain it… it’s just too much. Especially bright green - he said, without a real motive to present. - Don’t you have a color you dislike? - he inquired, trying to draw a comparison. 

\- No, not really… everything could look good, depending on how it’s combined or made into. At the same time some colors often don’t match certain objects or things. For example too dark shades of colors on clothes can look depressing and make whoever is wearing them look older, but on cars they can work. It all depends a lot, particularly on the shade of the color, as you pointed out with green and I with darker tones - she made clear, in a thoughtful voice. 

\- I guess I can agree with that… you looked nice on that light green sweater the other day - he conceded, remembering how he had actually liked it a lot. She grinned, ecstatic. - Thank you! I’m glad you think so - she genuinely said, reaching for his hand. He accepted hers without hesitance, interlacing their fingers. 

\- Do you like a particular type of flower? - he remembered wanting to ask her the other day, but not getting the chance to before they separated for the day. - My mother it’s a devoted gardener, so I’ve been raised to love all of them, no matter how odd they are… but I particularly like sunflowers and daisies. Jasmines are also so nice… - she decided, and he smiled thinking how those picks matched her sunny, gracious and delicate being. - What about you? - she returned the question, and he thought for a moment. - I like dandelions… not a common pick, but yeah - he decided for the truth, and she smiled back. - I think it suits you perfectly - she answered softly, squeezing his hand affectionately. 

-

Since meeting her, his days have gotten better, almost scaringly so. He was somewhat confused on how his life could improve so much by only meeting this one person, but it did. Alice was unashamed on her advances, and she was even more bold in letting it be clear to him that this wasn’t fleeting. Even on her flirty jokes there was this profound seriousness, a devoted commitment underneath. And that’s considering they hadn’t talked about anything deep in the past few days, more like exploring each other's tastes and preferences, grasping each other's personalities and views of the world. But, Jasper got the distinct feeling, every time they were together, that Alice already knew, knew so much more than she was verbally telling him… 

And he didn't know what to think about this. It frightened him, on one hand, but on the other, it gave him this burning longing… as if his soul knew her too, and yearned for her affection. The time they spent together at school even though it was literally hours long side by side wasn’t enough. By each day, when he left her side, his mind drove him insane with wanting, and then overthinking. He needed to see her, and to be with her. But he shouldn’t want it so much. It shouldn’t occupy his mind every minute while he was awake, and even in his dreams when he was asleep. Furthermore, there was her strangeness. His mind didn’t focus on it when they were together because it was always so _right_ , but afterwards it often came back to him… why didn’t she ever eat? What type of “condition” would make her spend the day hungry? How did she move so fast at times? And the way her eyes sometimes focused on his neck, on his pulse point… it was both voracious and seductive. She didn’t speak with others besides him, and occasionally a word with her siblings. They didn’t mingle with anyone else as whole, and Jasper realized not much later that this was the reason everybody was staring at them on their first talk at the cafeteria. 

She had broken the rules… for him. 

Thinking about that always made his desire flare, and at the same time his doubts rise. Why was that he was so different? What was the reason for her persisting interest? Was it as durable as she was letting on? Wouldn’t it wear off as the next new kid arrived? It kept him awake late at night these last few days. And to think that yes, it had been only a couple of days… God, wasn’t this going too fast? 

He often fretted about it the most during his shifts at the bookstore. There were only three part time employees there, Charlotte the niece of the owner, her boyfriend Peter and him. Supposedly they should all be going to Forks High, but Charlotte was sick. Cancer she said, in a light tone, her parents didn’t want her to be burdened over school until the treatment finished. At the same time, she refused to stay holed up at home all day, so she insisted on working in the bookstore. Peter did it both for the money and to keep an eye on her, though he didn’t say it out loud. He didn’t need to. He also often ditched classes to stay at her side, and he confessed he would have dropped the year if it wasn’t for Charlotte’s urging. She didn’t want his life to be only about her and for him to be worried all the time. Yet, he always went with her to radiotherapy and stayed afterwards. 

They were good people, he had taken a like to them since his first day. He especially liked Peter. Despite being young he had learned the hard way to be responsible and grow fast. Not unlike Jasper himself, although as far as he knew, their backgrounds were different. His parents were addicts and therefore negligent, but not much else. He had taken care of himself and them until he just couldn’t. Charlotte had saved him, he told him while they were on their break in the middle of the afternoon, sharing stories, hot cheetos and coke. She had nursed him back from his suicidal mindset and supported him through therapy. He was just returning the favor, he pointed out. Jasper wondered when that was, they were all only seventeen… this world was so unfair. 

Despite their quick forming friendship, Jasper often felt like he was intruding. Not only that, but given Charlotte’s circumstances he felt like he had to compensate for their workload. So he always worked double, trying to let the easier, lighter tasks to her. Peter noticed immediately since he was doing the same, and often sent him grateful looks. That meant Jasper had less time to talk, and more time to think. And he was starting to freak himself out, both figuratively and literally. He would space out in the middle of his chores, furiously trying to decipher deeper meanings from Alice’s simple words, or would try to imagine exactly what was going on in her mind when she acted particularly weird. That would lead him to drop things, or misplace books. One time he even bumped Peter, both carrying three boxes of, thankfully, plastic souvenirs. They both dropped all of them to the floor though. 

\- Jasper, what’s up man? - he asked exasperatedly after they both safely carried the boxes back to Charlotte to open. - You’ve been with your head in the clouds a lot these days, and like, that’s saying something considering we’ve met like last week - that was another thing he liked about Peter, he didn’t beat around the bush. 

He sighed passing his fingers through his blonde soft hair. Charlotte looked at him curiously. - It’s just… a girl - he felt chagrined to say, and the couple opened identical cheshire grins, Peter even chuckled, amused. 

\- That sure explains some things - he joked maliciously, and his girlfriend hit his arm purposefully. - Shut up and let him talk - she admonished, turning to Jasper with a sympathetic expression. - What is it about her? Is she giving you a hard time? - and that’s why he liked Charlotte, she was always caring in a very kind way. 

He couldn’t help but smile when meeting her deep dark eyes, trying to look reassuring. - Not intentionally, I don’t think - he started prudently and she raised her eyebrows expectantly. - It’s more a… going too deep too fast kind of thing… and, she is so… she’s unlike anyone else I’ve ever met - he tried to explain it without sounding like he was a lunatic for suspecting the girl he liked was somewhat unhuman. But come on, no one could be that gorgeous! he mentally justified himself. Or that eerie.

\- There’s no such thing - Peter informed him, cutting off his line of thought. Jasper blinked at him blankly. - Going too deep too fast - he elaborated - that’s just bullshit people use to justify their fear of a real relationship. You two define the way your connection works. Whatever path it takes, there’s no wrong or rights as long as you’re both happy with it - he finished with a shrug, and indicated Charlotte. - You could say our relationship went “too deep too fast” since the day we met. We sure went through the rough path first before getting to the bliss… and now we are in another rough path. But that’s life, and that was our choice. We're both glad for it, I think - he eyed Charlotte, who nodded, smiling. 

\- You should let yourself be happy, Jasper - she said knowingly, easily reading him while he reflected on Peter’s words. - Whoever this girl is or how different she might be, it doesn’t really matter. If she makes you happy, let her - she reached for Peter, snuggling into his side while he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. - Love is warm, it is rare. And you deserve it, just as much as anybody else - she reached for his hand, at the same time Peter did. They both held onto him for a short, precious moment. Jasper felt like crying, but he laughed with his throat choked instead. 

-

Jasper had unfortunately accomplished reading all the school’s small collection of historical books, and thus was left with few other options. A bit doubtful of his decision he asked the librarian, a woman in her early fifties that seems to be using her computer to access facebook and cat videos on youtube instead of doing any actual work, what romance she would recommend that wasn’t too clichéd and interesting enough to keep his attention. She looked him up and down and glanced at his last pick about the victorian era, before getting up to disappear at the very back of the room, only to reappear a few minutes later with what looked to be a yellowed copy of an old romance story. Jasper relaxed slightly, particularly upon seeing the name of the book and author, reasonably thinking it was a classical novel by the looks of it. He could do with a good classic. He thanked her and checked out quickly while shoving the book on his backpack, hurrying up to meet Alice. 

He had decided to take his friends' advice and just go for it. 

He would invite her today to go out after school with him tomorrow, knowing full well his mother was supposed to work late, and thus he would have that depressing house all to himself. Might as well bring something to brighten up the place, he thought, already smiling just by seeing her slight figure, even if by far. She followed his approach impatiently with her eyes, despite remaining perfectly still where she stood. When he finally was by her side, towering over her figure, she looked up at him expectantly, Jasper could feel her giddy anticipation. He laughed a little, and decided to keep her waiting for a bit, just to see if she’d betray herself on account of her eagerness. He asked how her night was, and if she already made up with Edward. To which she dismissively replied:

\- Boring, and no. He’s still being stubborn, and I can’t indulge him. Not with this... - she trailed off purposefully and Jasper sighed quietly. She wouldn’t tell him what it was about. 

\- Right, it’s something important to you - he said, a bit dejected that she wouldn’t trust him with this. But she had said before, he would know. At some point. He looked at her once more, both by now on the line to get food. - So what about the rest of your family? - he asked. - Don’t they agree with him? Or are they all on your side? - he continued, despite thinking he already knew the answer by their introduction on that first day. 

\- Dad agrees with him a little - she answered, looking both serene and a bit frustrated about it. - But I know he will soon change his mind. Mom has been on my side since the beginning, she is very understanding - Alice hummed for a second, thinking. - I managed to convince Rosalie over time… she almost never agrees with Edward, but despite coming from different motivations, they both ended up with similar opinions. The thing is though… She can also relate a lot with where I’m coming from. So I confided on her for some time, and she accepted it as it is. She is headstrong, but also a reasonable person. Unfortunately, that’s not Edwards' case - she sighed, and let Jasper choose the food to put on her tray, it has been like this since they decided he’d get her food so she wouldn’t put it on the trashcan when the bell rang.

\- What about the twins? - he prodded, opting to hold his tongue on why Edward was acting in such an upset manner. They both paid and went to sit on their table. - Emmett and Bella have always been neutral. Well, Isabella has Edward to reason with, but after Esme, our mom, she is the most generous of us all. She could easily put herself in my place, and she particularly thinks the way Edward is seeing it, is backwards and misguided. She has been playing the diplomat role for a while, but even Edward knows she is on my side now. By the way, that makes him extra annoyed - she giggled, and Jasper understood she has been using this for her benefit blatantly. - Emmett didn’t have an opinion on this until recently. To put it on his words, it’s my business. But since Rosalie traded sides, and as he came to see whom it was concerning… he has been almost as enthusiastic as me. - She smiled, observing Jasper eat. - It’s actually nice to finally have support from most of them on this. 

Jasper smiled back, unable to resist. - I’m glad it’s working for you - he replied softly, allowing himself to give in to the urge to pat her raven hair. Her smile broadened and she winked at him. - You’ll be glad for yourself too, in the future - he stopped his hand motions for a moment, lifting one of his eyebrows inquisitively. She just shrugged her shoulders with optimistic self assurance that her expression made amusing. - I’m sure I’ll understand this enigmatic conversation in the future too - he said in a sarcastic, but resigned voice. She nodded gleefully and he tsked petulantly. 

\- Well, what about talking about the present, then? - he took his next bite on the sandwich and soon after sipped his coke. Alice perked up, almost vibrating. He snorted, continuing: - Do you have anything planned for tomo- - he didn’t manage to finish before she brusquely pipped: - No! - he now openly laughed. - Okay, then… would you like to hang out after class? We could go back to mine… - she was already beaming, and he had to discreetly put his hand on her shoulder so she wouldn’t go jumping around. - Yes, yes, yes! Oh, at last! - he shook his head in amusement, deciding to let her hug him so she could deflate a little. That sure brought some looks on them, and he averted his gaze from the four pairs of yellow eyes focusing on them. 

-

The anticipated day started as any normal one, or what has become the new normal, with him and Alice meeting at the parking lot, talking for half an hour about mundane things before class and then spending their time glued to the hip during both lecturing period and lunch break. Surprisingly, he received rather unexpected news from her at that moment. Alice had said she needed to skip last period to do her mom a favor and therefore would meet him back at his house. He was slightly relieved by this, he had been concerned he would lose control of the bike in such close proximity with her body, his attention span while around her was worrisome. He had never been more anxious for class to end, and quite frankly he must have doubled the speed limit while racing back, but thankfully hadn’t been caught doing it. 

When he arrived at the house she was already there, waiting by the door. He approached her quickly but almost tripped into nothing when his eyes met her. She had changed clothes. This morning she had been wearing this long black slip dress with a white turtleneck underneath it. She had looked cute and fashionable, like she always did. But right now… her pleated plaid mini skirt was so short that it made her legs look longer, and they were absolutely exposed to the cold weather, and to his gaze. She was wearing these heeled boots that did wonders for her height, and although her crop top was long sleeved it was thin and off shoulder with a V cut low enough to expose her cleavage. 

God, he should be worried about losing control of himself. 

And she was absolutely doing it deliberately, he could feel her smugness without having to raise his eyes to confirm her expression. - Is this what helping your mom was about? - he asked slowly, trying very hard to keep his eyes away from her dangerous figure. She shrugged, unabashed, and put on an innocent face. - My clothes ended up dirty by helping her in the garden - she explained in a shy tone that didn’t fool him for a second. 

\- Uhum - he nodded, trying to pass her to open the door. But Alice didn’t move, and he had to maneuver around her to manage to do it. - And this… this outfit is just random, even in the face of this awful weather… - he continued in a sarcastic voice, finally managing to get it open, even though his breathing was laboured and his senses dizzy by inhaling her sweet smell. 

\- Oh no… this is all for you - she purred, touching his chin carefully, and Jasper gulped, shivering. - The weather shouldn’t stop a girl from getting what she wants - she whispered, looking up at him from under her dark long eyelashes, golden eyes clouded with desire, her red painted plump lips parted... she was so fucking tempting.

\- Goddammit, you little… - he cut himself by smashing their lips together, hands greedily grasping her small waist and bringing her body to him. She moaned softly, passing her arms around his neck, resting on his shoulders, and he didn’t waste time, lifting her up against himself. He walked blindly inside the second her legs were around his waist, having the good sense of kicking the door shut while his tongue joined hers. It was an interesting kiss, to say the least. Alice was cold to the touch. He already knew this by the small touches they’ve been trading slowly over the last few days, more on her part than on his, but he somehow just assumed she was one of those northerners with cold hands. But no, she was entirely cold. Her body didn’t exude warmness at all. At first it worried him, his overthinker mind assuming it was his fault, because she wanted to impress him with these clothes that led her to be freezing, but he quickly realized that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t warming up even on the face of his own warmth. He then realized it was one more of her weird things. 

He paused for a moment, both to absorb this and because they had arrived at the stairs to the attic. Alice understood, and simply allowed their lips to part - after three more little kisses - to hide her face on the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply and tightening her arms and legs around him. Taking the hint he began making his way up, hugging her just as strongly. Without thinking much about it he went directly to his mattress, sitting over the blankets with her in his lap. It was after a moment that her face came out from where it had been nestled, her nose nuzzling his skin lightly. She smiled upon finding his eyes, kissed him softly and then curiously looked around. Jasper smiled upon seeing the spark of delight upon such a small thing, and soon she was moving, examining his few possessions with enthusiasm. It wasn’t a surprise when she focused on his clothes, he chuckled softly upon seeing her thin veiled distaste. - Not all of us are rich enough to buy the latest trends - he pointed out, and she just huffed, her lips turning into a pout. 

His smile widened, but he was momentarily distracted by something poking him on the thigh, and he started searching for whatever was hidden under the blankets. He found it was the book he had taken yesterday, _Carmilla_. He was already almost finishing, it was an intriguing read, short, but immersing. It wasn’t even what he prefered, but somehow it had captured him from the first pages. He lifted his blue eyes from the reddish illustration of a beautiful lady combing her dark hair on the cover of the book to Alice, who was now regarding him intensely. He blinked and something clicked. He lowered his gaze to the book again, and then up to her, and suddenly it made sense. It made sense even why he had liked it, liked Carmilla of all characters, since the start. How had he not seen it last night…? How had he not seen it since he had met her? But if it was true… then,

\- Do you turn into a giant cat at night? - was the first thing that escaped his dumb mouth, and suddenly his cheeks were burning hot, particularly when she doubled out laughing. 

\- No - she finally managed to say, breathless, golden eyes regarding him with fondness. - I also don’t feed on humans, or sleep until late morning, obviously - she completed, both serious and boldly. Jasper nodded, accepting that much more easily than he probably should, seeing as she just admitted to being a vampire. But it made sense, he excused himself mentally. It made sense she was this enchanting creature, but he also believed she was purely good. That meant she wouldn’t harm others for her own benefit... 

Encouraged by his calm reaction, Alice continued. - I feed on wild animals - she explained, slowly approaching him as if she expected him to try to escape her and was giving him the chance. Jasper wouldn’t though. Even if she wanted to kill him, there were worse ways to die… and he knew she didn’t want to, really. - I also can’t sleep at all - that made him pause, confused. She shrugged. - We don’t know why either - she bit her lip and then reached for the book, already by his side. - I never imagined you would find out like this… - she said softly, sitting herself by his side, but without touching him yet, regarding the lady at the cover just as he had done. - You’re being extremely brave right now… but how? - she asked, meeting his eyes, and seeing he was not understanding her question she especified: - how are you not afraid? You know what type of legends there’s out there of us… even if I’ve been doing my best to gain your trust… - she trailed off, conflicted.

\- You’re good - he said simply, without even thinking what he was saying. She didn’t seem to get what he meant, so he elaborated: - I can tell you are a good person, Alice. You’re kind, and tenderhearted. And… and as for me - he gulped, embarrassed, but pressed himself to say it - I can tell you’d never hurt me, and that you… you have these feelings for me. I’ve been noticing all those looks you’ve been sending me when you think I’m not looking… or how focused on me your life has become - he looked around the room, taking a deep breath. - You _know me_. And I’m not saying this in that clichéd way of bad romantic movies… you really do know me. Somehow, I- it’s, it’s as if you had known me for a long time. You just understand it all, without me having to explain - he looked at her again, and funnily enough she looked a bit shocked. He chuckled. - What? Cut your tongue on your fangs? - he joked, startling her into a laugh. 

\- I don’t have fangs, Jazz - she said quickly, and he raised his eyebrows. - Not like in the movies… it’s… they are different. We are… we are different to what you would expect - she finally allowed herself to touch him again, grabbing his hand and squeezing carefully. He squeezed back, noting how her tiny hand almost disappeared in his. - You’re right - she whispered after a short comfortable silence. - You said you noticed how my life has become focused on you… the truth is that it has always been focused on you - she admitted. When he met her eyes she looked nervous. - I’ve been waiting for you for so long, Jasper Whitlock - her eyes looked huge, and her voice heavy with emotions. It felt as if she should have been crying. - For so long… - she took a deep breath. - You were the first thing I’ve ever seen in my new life - she explained, swallowing a few times as if she was trying to clear her throat enough to talk. - Back when I was turned. I have no memories of my previous life as a human, or even who made me into this. You were the first thing I’ve ever seen before I even opened my eyes, and because of that I was never afraid… I knew I’d have you - she smiled at him, and brought his hand to herself, hugging his arm tenderly after kissing his palm. - You sure took your time though… - she tried to lighten the conversation a little. 

Jasper didn’t take the bait. There was a lot to unpack in these words, and he wanted to understand all of it. - When you say you’ve seen me…? - he started, and she nodded. - I’ve seen you in my head. You weren’t even born yet, wouldn’t be for a century. I have visions of the future - she finally explained clearly, sighing as if she had relieved herself of a big weight. - My visions depend on a variety of things: decisions, circumstances... but some things are set in stone for me. You were crystal clear in my future. I’ve never doubted I’d have you, but it was hard… knowing I would, but not knowing when, or how. It was excruciating seeing you everyday, but also having the certainty that it wouldn't be soon I’d meet you. I am not a patient person - she chuckled to herself, but then touched his face, moving a stray lock of his blond wavy hair away from his deep blue eyes. - Even so, I’d wait for as long as I’d have to - she said, so lovingly he could barely take it. 

\- A century - he whispered, mesmerized by her. He couldn’t believe it. An entire hundred years… - Thank you - he said, not knowing what else to say to express this profound gratitude and wonder that made him tear up. She just giggled, and hugged him, moving back into his lap. Jasper didn’t hesitate in bringing her as close as physics would have it. A moment passed and a thought occurred to him. - Wait, when you say you saw me everyday, do you mean like… us, together, or…? - he was hesitant in going into specifics. Alice sighed again, this time heavily. - It is… us, together. But also, you. I’m so attuned to you that I’d see… practically everything. And especially when I was worried for your safety… - she trailed off, hanging her head, ashamed. 

Dread and a deep ingrained sense of humiliation soured the sweetness of the past moments, making him irrationally angry. Not at her… at himself. At his pathetic life. - No, my love, no - Alice said, anguished. - You did your best with the worst of the paths fate would give you. - She grabbed his chin, delicately forcing him to face her. - Jasper, you did so good… so good. I’m so proud of you - she was frantic while saying it, desperate for him to change that awful expression, for him to believe her. - I swear I wanted to interfere so many times - she decided to say, trying her best to bring the focus back on her. - I almost did. I wanted to find you as soon as your mother left… I wanted to destroy that bastard, that excuse of a man, limb by limb for harming you… for starving you - she looked so consterned by remembering it that Jasper started rubbing her back, trying to soothe her a little. - I wanted to bring you with me and never have anyone else near you again. Humans can be so despicable! - she was so distressed now that she was trembling, and Jasper pressed her head to his chest instinctively, holding her securely. She breathed and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. The most wonderful sounds in the world, she concluded. - I couldn’t - she said, after calming herself - I couldn’t do it without terrible consequences. It was agonizing, absolutely harrowing, to leave you to your luck, but every time I tried to plan interfering in any way, something would go wrong. I’d lose you - she said miserably. 

\- It wasn’t your fault, Alice… - he replied consolingly, gathering her in his arms again. Her slight constitution allowed him to nest her as a child, and she wrapped her arms around her legs, curling her body in the fetal position. - It wasn’t your fault either - she said, after a few minutes where she allowed him to caress her hair and skin. Jasper froze. She sighed upon seeing his reaction, touching his neck with the pads of her fingers. - Her death wasn’t your fault - she whispered, and he immediately recoiled, flinching. - She depended on me - he said, rashly. - She depended on me and I failed her - he repeated, looking right ahead with his jaw clenched and trembling closed fists. Alice shook her head, determined. - She would have died even if you took her earlier to the doctor - she rebatted him, getting herself up again in a blink of an eye, standing right between his legs. - Pneumonia may have finished her, but she had been living on borrowed time for a while, haven’t she? - she pressed on, putting one hand on each side of his shoulders. Jasper didn’t respond, eyes still not meeting hers. 

Alice’s impatience got the best of her, and so she continued: - Even when you gave her your own share of the scarce food there was at the house, she was still starved. Not only that, but she has always been a sickly child, with a weak immune response. She couldn’t go to the doctor after that cowardly woman left you two… Isn’t that why you started working? Even being so fucking young - he was twelve, but has always been tall. He could pass as fifteen if he acted mature enough, so he managed to charm a few people into doing minor work for them. - She was my responsibility - Jasper laid bare, finally. - No - Alice said incisively. - She was your younger sister. And you went above and beyond for her - she emphasized, tenderly. - Look at me - she urged after the first tear fell. He raised his unfocused eyes to meet hers, heart aching. Even so, it felt warm, as forgiveness often does. She leaned in, resting her forehead on his. - Don’t blame yourself. You did everything you could, even take the beatings for her... - her voice trembled, as if she too couldn’t stand remembering it. They breathed in synchrony and stayed like that for some long minutes. Jasper’s tears fell on her cheeks, and she felt as if he was crying for the both of them. 

It took some time for them to talk again. 

The darkness of the night was already consuming what little light the stormy day had provided. It was only then that his own human needs made him move from Alice’s arms. - Hungry? - she smiled upon hearing his stomach growling. He nodded, also feeling tired after the emotional rollercoaster that was that afternoon. He didn’t want her to go though, so he didn’t let go of her. Alice giggled, taking his hand. - Come on then, you should eat something - she said, amused that he refused to move. - I don’t have to go - she said, after a moment, a vision striking her. His arms loosened, and she was able to escape without hurting him. - Come now, I want you to have your human moment before that woman is back - she ushered him downstairs, as promised following him everywhere. He knew Alice wouldn’t eat so he didn’t bother cooking anything, just made two sandwiches to himself with the things that were around in the fridge. She observed him with curiosity. - Aren’t you tired of eating those? You often eat them at lunch too - she commented. 

  
  
  


He was a bit surprised she noticed, but after all that, he shouldn’t be. - I’m not used to cooking… as you said there wasn’t much to eat at a time, and when I got the money to buy some, it was cheap heat up food - he chewed on his last bits of the first sandwich before continuing. - At school the food is just bland. I don’t mind it, but the sandwiches there taste better - he admitted, unconcerned. Meanwhile Alice was frowning, visibly bothered. He snorted upon seeing it. - It’s not that bad… honestly it’s the best I’ve got so far. I don’t have to spend money on food in here, you know? She is actually paying for it - he said, sounding both honestly satisfied with that, and also depressingly unwanting of change. - That’s the bare minimum she must do, especially considering how selfish she has been all these years - she replied, clearly still troubled. Jasper sighed, shrugging. - It’s what I’ve got for now - he said in a practical manner, and Alice refused to accept that. She decided then she would learn to cook. And would fill that fridge top to bottom. And order him all kinds of clothes! 

While she was eyeing him planning the near future, Jasper was also regarding her, but with much bleaker thoughts. - Why me? - he decided to voice his doubts, distracting her of her mental online shopping, the list of all she would get still not nearly done. - Why you? - she repeated after him, puzzled. - Why is it me you saw a century ago? - he clarified, and then adding before she could say anything: - Why is it me _now_? You have seen what I am… what happened to me. Alice, I’m no more than a damaged boy. A walking, if not ordinary, tragedy. I’m sure there are other vampires out there that could offer you more… - he trailed off, combing his hair with his fingers in an anxious way. 

Alice instantly grew serious, devastatingly disturbed, but her disposition was aggressive. - Don’t ever dare to repeat those words again - she hissed, suddenly looking much like the menacing vampire idea the media liked to portray in movies. - I do not know why things happen, oftentimes it simply doesn’t have an explanation - she said so in a vicious way, almost rude. - But don’t you dare talk about yourself in this way - she stalked him near the countertop, cornering him there, and this time his body almost started him into running. She looked like a predator. - You have absolutely no idea - her hand slammed the table and he jumped, shivering when he heard it cracking loudly - _not the slightest idea_ what you mean to me - he gulped, both scared and strangely turned on. - I _choose_ you. I have chosen since the first vision I had of you. You are my hope… you are my mate. And vampires mate for life - even he could hear how fast his heart was racing, and his pupils were so dilated that it was almost impossible to see the blue irises around them. - I wasn’t going to throw it at you so soon, but you leave me no choice. I can’t let you walk around thinking this type of heresy… - he blinked a few times, holding his breath in anticipation. 

\- There is no one else for me but you - she revealed, enunciating every word, as loud and clear as one could have it. Her melodious voice made it sound like poetry. It was in fact the most beautiful words Jasper had ever heard. - And I’m happy with my choice. I’m _glad_ every day that I’ve got you to choose for - she exhaled heavily, and inspired deeply. - You’re not “damaged”. And sure as hell won’t be in any other tragedy as long as I exist - she grabbed his shirt yanking him down until she was satisfied. - You are not or ever will be ordinary. There’s no one else like you. And for as long as you will have me, you’re mine to have - she brushed her lips to his, and whispered. - Don’t you dare insult what’s mine again - she repeated, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, pals! Holy shit I can't believe I actually managed to finish this chapter in time for Halloween.  
> Well, anyway, I hope yall liked it! Took me some time to write it, as it'll be the norm, but at least I now know where this story is going, and I already have a lot of things planned for the next chapter. 
> 
> Look forward for some sexy times and family meetings!
> 
> See you in the next one! (please comment if you enjoyed)


	3. mythical creature of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's me again! This time I'm doing notes here as forewarning.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT, IN OTHER WORDS, SMUT. 
> 
> If you don't enjoy those, I suggest skipping the ending part of it only, because the beginning and middle also have bits of Jasper's history that you'll miss if skipping it completely. Those bits unfortunaly won't be brought up again. 
> 
> You'll know where the smut begins, it's not subtle.

Despite Jasper trying to stop her many times, Alice was determined to return home that night. She explained she had some preparations to do, and that included a talk with her family. He only let her escape past midnight, and just because he understood it was some serious business she was trying to resolve. Upon seeing his dejected face Alice couldn’t help herself and simply had to kiss him again. - I promise to pick you up tomorrow morning, as soon as you’re ready. So sleep tight and you can choose the time we go - she promised, smiling lovingly before disappearing into the night, jumping from his window. He couldn’t help running to see if she was okay, but it was impossible to distinguish anything in the foggy darkness. He thought he saw some movements in the woods, and the rustling of leaves, but he wasn't sure if it’s his imagination. He took some deep breaths to calm his irrationally scared mind and return his heart to normal rhythm. 

Nonetheless, Alice’s promise had left him elated, he couldn’t wait to wake up again, and so set his alarm to even earlier than he was used to. He thought that in his anticipation, he wouldn’t sleep so soon, so he tried picking up Carmilla to finish. But it wasn’t five minutes into reading that he succumbed to exhaustion. He was still fatigued when he rose to his alarm, his body heavy and mind slow. He went through his morning routine automatically, barely noticing what he was doing until he decided for a bath to help himself awake. It was during it that he remembered everything that had transpired, and gasped. He went into a frenzy of completing what was necessary, dressing himself quickly and half drying his hair, shaving, deodorant, aftershave... it all seemed to take three times longer even though he was rushing. He checked if had everything on him at the last second before opening his door, making a double take of getting the umbrella and a scarf before heading out. It was a grey day and he imagined it would storm again later. 

As soon as he opened the door he saw that Alice was exiting a bright yellow sports car that looked like it would cost a luxury apartment in Manhattan. He could feel his incredulity making his mouth hang open, and only snapped out of it when she was suddenly in front of him, pushing his jaw jokenly up. - I told you it was fancy - she amusedly reminded him, and he made a scene of being indignant. - I thought you also said darker colors worked for cars?! - and she laughed. - They do, just this one looks better like this - she intertwined their arms and said: - shall we? - and he nodded, accompanying her back into the car. She opened his door for him gallantly, and he smiled humorously at her. - Thank you, ma’am - and she bowed theatrically. - My pleasure, good sir - and disappeared to the drivers side. He could barely see her moving, it was so fast. - I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore… - she explained upon seeing his intense gaze on her while starting the engine. - You already know the worst, so now there’s only a thousand small details to add - she jested, and his heart missed a beat upon realizing she was letting him see her natural self, not the human facade she put to everybody else. 

They arrived at school at record time. Alice drived at top speed, and boy, could that car speed. - It’s lucky you guys are rich, the amount from the speeding traffic tickets must be exorbitant - he drawled dryly, and she grinned. - Never once got caught - she cheekly rebutted him. - And our bank account status has nothing to do with luck… I foresee the market trends and we act accordingly - she explained, and Jasper understood that this was what was missing from the previous explanation. - You must have been quite an addition to this family - he wondered in admiration, and she smiled fondly. She parked at the spot she had described before, and it was a short walk away from the entrance. They completed it holding hands in comfortable silence. 

\- What is it that you needed to do so urgently last night then? And have you talked to your family? How did that go? - he only started interrogating her when they stopped at their usual secluded spot, the one they had unspokenly decided they’d use to talk before class. - You’ll see about that later - she ominously replied, and he frowned. - I thought there wouldn't be any more secrets? - he questioned ruefully and she shook her head in disagreement. - It’s not a secret, it’s a surprise. You can wait a few more hours, can’t you? - her golden eyes sparkled, and he couldn’t stay mad at her. - Alright… What about the talk then? - she hummed in response, reflecting for a moment before starting. 

\- It went as I expected. It was about you knowing - she commenced, and then squared her shoulders, mentally preparing herself for this conversation. - The thing is Jasper, we have laws on our world. Most of us are not as… human, as my family try to be every day. Some are savages, and some are not, but they aren’t entirely well behaved either. So there’s some ground rules, as to not lead to our demise, so to speak - she played with his fingers to distract herself, and he could tell she was picking her words again, but this time she seemed anxious while doing it, and he concluded it was because she wanted to put it in the best way possible, not to hide anything. - First one is not exposing ourselves to humans - she gave him a rueful smile, and kept going - this one is the most likely to get you killed. You see, we have what would be your version of law enforcement, but they’re also the judges and the lawmakers. A large clan of italian vampires, that ensure our secrecy by eliminating the ones that disobey the laws. They have been doing it for centuries - Jasper was very tense, realizing what that implicated. 

\- I’m putting you in danger - he whispered, shocked, and that discovery made him sick, nauseated. - It’s not entirely like that - she stopped his mind, that was already full on panicking. - One human knowing is not that bad, especially because, well, we know you won’t tell the others. It doesn’t have that strong of repercussions that would reach them, at least for a time - she then pointed to her head. - I could see them coming if that would happen, but the probabilities are low - she hesitated before adding. - Even so, it’s fair that my family knows that they now have a slightly higher probability of a threat, but most of them aren’t particularly worried... mostly because of what I’ve seen in the future… - she trailed off, but Jasper picked up what she wasn’t saying on the spot. - I’m gonna turn into one - he said calmly, his distress disappearing completely. Alice nodded wordlessly, carefully observing his reaction. 

\- Well, that solves it then. When can I be turned? - he spoke after a moment, regarding her thoughtfully. Alice gapped, blinking fast for a second before exasperatedly saying: - Jasper, do you comprehend the importance of what you’re so easily accepting? - she asked, grabbing his hips tightly. He shrugged his shoulders. - Nothing I can’t deal with. It’s certainly the best solution to keep you safe - he pointed out, and she groaned. - You overprotective fool, think this through! It’s your life Jasper, your humanity… - she looked up to the ceiling for a moment and counted to ten before taking a breath and restarting. - This life doesn’t come with only the fun part of being fast, strong, basically immortal… the thirst is overwhelming. You can’t escape it, even feeding frequently. And it’s very hard to not drink humans. Very hard. Even practicing for decades, it only gets better partially… the animals taste bad - she confessed, vehement on her words. - It’s likely you’ll slip and _kill someone_ as almost all of us have done - she emphasized. Jasper nodded, fully understanding. 

\- But there is an alternative to living as a killer, and I’ll try my best to adhere to it as you do - he simply retorted, obstinate. Alice shook her head. - It’s not only that either… your very being changes. The others told me how different it is. You'll have to relearn to act as a human, your predator instincts will be hard to resist. Everyday will be a fight against your own nature. And it’s so easy to succumb to it…so easy to make mistakes and harm someone unintentionally - she sighed, seeing his determination unchanged. - Fine, but I want you to think more into it. I want you to decide to do this for _yourself_ , Jasper. Not only for me - she insisted, and he acquiesced. - I promise I will. - He tranquilized her, and hugged her body to himself. He only had time to kiss the top of her head before the bell rang. 

-

He spent most of the time in class thinking over the brief morning conversation, as Alice has demanded him to do. By lunchtime he already had a few questions for her, but he had to wait until they would grab their food and sit, so there would be less chances of being overheard. He didn’t get to go in line though, Alice tugged him directly to their table, holding her backpack in the other hand. - Hm… I’m still human? - he reminded her, puzzled. She chuckled. - Oh, believe me, I can never forget that little detail - she raised her eyebrows in a funny expression. He smiled, even if still bewildered. They sat, and she took out two lunch boxes of considerable sizes, depositing them in front of the two of them. She then produced kitchenware and two bottles of natural orange juice. - I- what’s going on? - he belatedly questioned, opening the box in front of him to find a perfect balanced meal. 

\- These and similar versions are what you’ll be having for lunch from now on - she explained as if speaking to a toddler and he sent her an unamused look. - Mine is your dinner. The boxes can be heated in the microwave, so you don’t have to bother plating the food later. Just wash them and bring them to me on the next day, if we aren’t together… doubtful, but still - she continued, now in a normal tone. Jasper didn’t even try. - And I’m guessing I can’t fight this specific verdict? - he sighed, grabbing the kitchenware from her and forking a piece of meat. She nodded. - And I am the overprotective one, huh? - he mumbled to himself, taking the food to his mouth, and she grinned maniacally. - I told you I’d do everything to make you happy! And that includes feeding you appropriately. - it was her time to remind him. - I hope you know it doesn’t end here, I’ll be grocery shopping every week for you, we can go together if you like, but you can’t dispute anything I decide to pay for. I also already ordered you new clothes… - he stared at her, stunned, and then, hesitating. 

\- You don’t have to, Alice - he felt like he should say. - I know your intentions are good, and that it must have been hard seeing me… like that… before - he cringed at his own incapability of being cool on this issue - but it’s not like that anymore. It hasn’t been for a while... Even if it’s not a gourmet meal or something, I’m eating regularly…and healthy enough - he pointed out, facing her not with contempt, but calculating. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but also didn’t want her pity. - The clothes are unnecessary too.. I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you gave something for my birthday but isn’t this too much? - he sensitively inquired. Alice didn’t seem even slightly moved by his words, and it occurred to him that she might have already foreseen his reaction. 

\- Apparently you’re thinking these small offerings have something to do with the past… it doesn’t. It has to do with the future - she corrected him smoothly. - Improving your basic way of living will improve mine too. I intend on spending as much time as I can by your side from now on, so I’d like to do any and everything I can to ensure you’ll be as comfortable and cared for as you could be… and while we are on this, even though it really isn’t all that much, why wouldn’t I do the most for someone I’ve loved for a century? - Jasper didn’t know how to answer that, and Alice smiled, knowingly. - You’re the one used to give… but now I finally have the chance to, so please let me take care of you - and he understood she was doing it because she wanted him to be cherished, to feel protected. It was out of love, not anything else.

The feeling that blossomed in his stomach and contorted his insides, clenching his heart painfully, while consuming his soul rendered him speechless. It was overwhelming how his adoration, and more profoundly, his gratitude for having her, for being lucky enough to be loved by her, made his head swirl, a thousand things going on at once, and at the same time, blankness. Alice made use of his astonishment to add: - also, you know I’d love any excuse to go shopping - she winked, knowing he needed an outing from all the powerful emotions. It worked, he let out a low snicker. - As if you needed an excuse to do that - he automatically responded and she chuckled. - Maybe not… but I’m excited to see what I can find to complement your handsome complexion! - she said, clapping her hands, and she did radiate excitement at the prospect. He shook his head and snorted, but then looked at her with pure amazement. - How are you real? - he softly asked, and she laughed. - I am not, I’m a mythical creature of the night! - she joked, and he laughed along. 

Munching on his food, that particular joke prompted him to remember what he wanted to ask earlier. - If it’s so difficult, how are you doing it? - he asked, and took a sip of his juice. It was her turn to be confused. - I mean, the thirst - he cleared up, indicating himself with a gesture. - You seem to be near me effortlessly, you even nuzzled my neck yesterday… - he tilted his head slightly, studying her. - Ah… that. - She bit her lip searching his eyes for a moment before continuing. - It’s not effortless. In fact I’ve been putting all my effort on it every minute we are close, and afterwards in psyching myself to be near you - she confessed, rubbing her arms.

\- I’ve also been overfeeding… we generally only have to drink once every two weeks, more or less. I’m hunting every day. Even if my body is full to the brim, I try to drink at least a bird, or a small rodent... - she looked around the room, stalling. - I’m constantly terrified, Jasper - she confided quietly. - I calculate every movement I do around you, every touch… I’m not used to being so human. I don’t even remember my own humanity, but I have to force myself to act as if I did… I cannot lose you to my own ingrained desires, I cannot hurt you due to any lack of control - she gulped, breathing shakely. She was genuinely anxiously moving, looking at her own hands with something akin to despair. Jasper reached for her hand, squeezing firmly.

\- You won’t - he determined assuredly. - You’re stronger than you think, you’re unyielding - he praised her, looking deep into her golden eyes. - I trust you - he said softly, caressing her face with his free hand. - And I know you’ll never break this trust - they smiled at each other. 

He ate for a while, and then continued questioning. - Is this what you were doing last night, besides cooking and the family meeting? - she confirmed with a nod. - It was also what I really had to do yesterday when I skipped last period. I planned on feeding last minute so I’d be full when being so near you… I was so conflicted. It was supposed to be a test for me, to be sure I could be close to you the way I want to - she took a long breath. - At every breath my nostrils fill with your delicious smell. It could drive me crazy, if I’m not careful. - it seemed like a tortuous situation, but she smiled wholeheartedly. - It’s particularly tempting because I love you so much - his heart thundered hearing this - it makes my attraction to you, and consequently to your blood, be even further all-consuming - her eyes burned on his skin, and he was starting to sweat, even if the day was as cold as any other. 

\- But you’re resisting it admirably - his voice cracked, hoarse. - I’m resisting by giving in on other types of desires - she corrected, turning his hand to kiss at the pulse point on his wrist. - I can hear your heart accelerate - she enunciated, dragging her lips slowly up to his hand, kissing his palm too. - I can see when your pupils dilate and how focused they are on me - she kissed every pad of his fingers. - I can distinguish when your desire for me makes your body react in various ways, without having to be too close - she smiled, alluring, and let his fingers trance her soft lips. - You’re always tempting me in every sense of the word, my love - the bell rang at the exact moment Jasper had had enough, and pulled her for a kiss. He groaned loudly, Alice laughing in contrast. - We’ll have time later - she assured, and gave him a quick peck, rapidly gathering their stuff so they wouldn’t be late. 

He would be sure to make _that_ promise count. 

-

Alice drove him to the house, and Jasper made her hide the car in the back, not wanting to draw attention from any passerby and so complicate himself in the future. They quickly got rid of coats, scarfs, gloves and shoes before gluing themselves to each other. There was a note on the fridge from his mother, warning him she would be heading to Seattle for a few days, and there was money on the counter for next week. He didn’t see it though, too preoccupied devouring Alice’s mouth. She was the one who picked him up when they reached the stairs, and he couldn’t not find funny how she, with no trouble, carried someone so much broader. 

On the other hand, they flew up, and he was splayed on his back at his mattress before he could think further on how useful supernatural strength was. She straddled his hips, leaning over him so they could comfortably continue to make out, and Jasper didn’t waste any time, trailing his fingers up her thighs before grabbing them and squeezing. She was wearing another long dress, this one more fitted, and it had rode up to expose her naked legs. Alice growled inhumanly, separated from him for a moment to get him out of his sweater, leaving him only in his white undershirt. 

She grabbed him by the hair, tugging at the blonde locks and exposing his neck. She lowered her mouth to it, kissing and licking at the skin, causing shivers to run down his body both for the danger of it and for the cold wet sensation that also got his blood boiling. Neck fetish, okay, he could deal with a vampire with a neck fetish, he feverly thought, moaning lowly when her sharp teeth made an appearance and she carefully left a hickey, pushing herself into sucking on his skin, without breaking it. It was probably one of the hardest things she ever did, and it was surprising how she could simply deny her basic instinct in favor of lewder ones. 

She was deliberating ripping his t-shirt apart when he brought his mouth to hers again, and she made sure to bite his lips, causing him to smile at her antics. He sucked her tongue expertly, moving his hands up to hold her face tenderly, angling the kiss better so he could explore her mouth, particularly fascinated by her pointy teeth and the distinct enticing flavor her venom tasted. He distantly wondered if she would taste like this everywhere...

She started getting impatient, and rubbed her pelvis to his erection. He groaned a bit louder, moving his hands back to her thighs, unsure if he should slow her, but ended pushing his hands under the fabric of her dress, gripping her ass. Alice ondulated her torso two times, pressing against him more firmly, and then separated from him, this time to pull her dress up and discard it somewhere around them. She was only on her underwear then, matching black lace and silk. Before she could attack him again, Jasper held her waist resolutely, big hands splayed wide on her slim midsection, almost entirely covering it, stopping her kindly. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment, his eyes devouring hungrily the perfect subtle curves of her body. He unconsciously licked his swollen lips. 

\- Until where are we taking this? - he asked seriously, even if it was difficult not to keep admiring her flawless self, and even more not to touch her as he wanted to. He looked her in the eye. - Alice, are you comfortable with this? Not too long ago you were telling me how arduous it is for you to control yourself and now you’re sucking my neck avidly - he said, a bit worried she was forcing herself to do this for his sake. She sighed restlessly, but took his hands on hers. - I’m okay for now - she answered honestly. - I also told you that other desires could overpower the thirst… I can only think about having you inside me - she confessed in a rushed voice, and he could feel himself harden even more. 

\- Have you done this before with a human? - he pressed, and she huffed. - I haven’t done this with anyone as far as I know. What part of waiting for you didn’t you get? - she was getting irritable over this conversation, but that little information shortcutted his brain. - What? No one, really? - he babbled and she rolled her eyes. - It’s not as if I haven’t fucked myself while having my visions of you, dumbass… I just couldn’t fathom having sex with a rando just for the sake of it… not while knowing how it would be with you - she disclosed, fiery. - Can we go on now? - she begged, but he halted her again. 

\- You know that I - he averted his eyes, feeling somewhat ashamed of his past self - that I have done this before? - he forced himself to say, and Alice merely nodded. - Of course I know about Maria - Jasper winced. - Don’t make that face, she actually saved you many times over the years you had that fling. She fed you and housed you when I couldn’t, even took care of your injuries when you were beat up… I own her, actually - she pointedly acknowledged. - Don’t get me wrong, I would prefer if she did that as a friend only, and I could be your first… but I can understand that she needed the pleasure, and you were right there, all good-looking… I can’t blame her for not resisting - she recognized.

\- It wasn’t much more than a friends with benefits kind of thing, though - he stressed quickly after. - You’re still the first person I’ve ever fell for - he continued, irrationally trying to compensate for it. Alice smiled. - I know. I’ve made my peace with it, Jasper… and I’m hoping it gave you experience to be more confident in trying with me. I don’t know how different it’ll be, but I do know it's possible… there are others who did it with humans - he then noticed she was nervous, not because this was her official first time, but because they were from virtually different species. 

He centered himself then, resolute now that he was sure where they stood on this. His hands on her hips went from a restraining firm grasp to a tender holding, fingers moving to caress the velvet cold skin. She trembled under his hands, the warm touch on her stomach, so close to the line of her panties making her arch her spine, golden eyes smothering. She reached for his chest, ripping his white t-shirt to shreds with no trouble, ready to pounce him, but froze still when she caught sight of his marred skin. Jasper has multiple scars around his body, the aftermath of years of abuse.

His shoulders were littered with cigarette burns, more noticeable where he couldn’t reach well to apply cream, the ones on his arms better healed. A long slash of an old knife wound crossed his chest, with a few smaller ones near his sternum and sides. He made sure to throw away all knives in the house, saving the largest one for himself. On his left side was located a large uneven line, the result of a particularly bad fit of rage and a broken beer bottle. He tilted his head back enough for her to see the one under his chin from when he was pushed up the stairs and ended up cutting his face on the wooden steps, thankfully the worst of what was left hiding well if he was careful not to move his face up too much. He decided he'd bare himself entirely to her, and that meant not trying to hide these little secrets. She moved, backing up and taking his pants with her. 

On his right thigh was a big burn blemish, from the incident with boiling water. On his left knee a strange mark that resembled the geographical format of the state of Missouri from when he burst it open being punched down, having nothing more than old bandages to put on it. They had glued to the open skin that were slowly absorbing them in, and he had to cut them off with heated scissors so as to minimize his future misery. Even his feet weren't left untouched, marks from when he had to run barefoot on glass or scalding asphalt to escape adorning the sole. He told her all of it. Not the stories, because she probably already knew, but to which occurrence each cicatrix was linked to. 

Silence rang in his ears when he finished, and observed her. He had never seen such a murderous expression on anyone. Her lips were pressed together, hands closed in fists, brows slightly furrowed and her eyes… her eyes were deadly. Fury rolled from her in waves and while she stood on her knees quietly, staring unfocused at his exposed body, he realized she was having a vision. Her lips curled into a cruel smile, terrifying him, and suddenly the fury was mixed with bloodthirst and revenge. He reached for her, pulling her out of it by dragging her back to his warmth. 

She instantly relaxed in his embrace, face smoothing to a loving gaze and she pressed her nose to his shoulder, hiding her face to get high on his smell. It took longer for the fear to leave him, even when he kept berating himself mentally over it. He gulped after finally allowing himself to untighten his arms, concentrating again on her lean body touching his, now with so little in between. He didn’t dare bring up the subject of her visions, perceiving that whatever it was she was planning, and he had a sensible guess on it, he couldn’t move her away from her decision. He also wouldn’t know what to say anyway. But, he could distract her. With that thought in mind, Jasper returned to touching her skin with the tip off his fingers, slowly caressing her back, up and down and then pressing his blunt nails gradually. Alice shifted, shivering, and raised herself to find his lips. 

This kiss was unhurried, deep and fervent. It was steady lava destroying everything in its way, so unwavering as it was scorching, utterly inescapable. 

It consumed him, it changed him. All the feelings left unsaid, and the ones clearly expressed, they swallowed him whole. His fingers moved on its own free will, he swiftly unhooked her bra, not removing it yet, but stroking the new exposed space. Unlike before, she didn’t try to speed the process, as caught up on the intensity as he was, but she was intent on something. Their lips naturally disconnected so Jasper could catch his breath, still her mouth kept moving on his skin, adoring, worshiping. She kissed his eyelids and then every scar, no matter their size. Her hands trailed around the path she made with her lips, and it was as if he was in hell, blazing in the flames of her love. To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you in such care, such tenderness, it was absolution. Jasper couldn’t stand it, could not ever be worthy of taking it, but never desired something more. 

At his feet, she ended her sweet torture, but shortly initiating a new one, parting his long legs to trail her tongue up his inner thigh, and her fingers on the other one. When she breathed over him, he felt like he’d combust on the spot, his sweat already dripping leisurely on his heated skin. Alice was a taunting little minx, and prolonged it by mouthing on it playfully, nose nuzzling on the fabric that covered his erection. But alas, she couldn’t resist long herself, tearing his boxers on accident while trying to remove them. Uncaring, her attention was completely focused, and there wasn’t enough time for him to even take a breath, she was in the same second already swallowing him. He moaned hoarsely, pressing his shoulders on the mattress and grabbing her hair, doing his best to control his hips from pushing forward. He discovered in the best way how a vampire's lack of breathing could be useful. Alice didn’t have any gag reflex either, and it was amazing how dedicated she was being in driving him insane.

She stopped on her own account, forcing herself to let go with one last lick and go back to his lips. He gasped on her mouth, before she silenced him, taking a moment to discard her bra and finally bring his hands to her breasts. He massaged her nipples slowly, testing the ways she liked it best. She writhed and pressed herself harder against his hands, elongating her body to rub on his pelvis. The sensation of her satin drenched underwear gritting on him and the pulsing of her pussy above it all took him to his limit. He held onto her and let himself smile for a moment, moving his body, and Alice synchronized on the idea, smiling back, and inverting their positions. Their lips disconnected, but only for a short moment. He extracted the last piece of clothing and cupped her entirely, stroking between her folds lusciously. God, she was so wet... She moaned brokenly, arching herself, and instinctively scratched his back in purchase of relief with less caution than what she had been using. It caused small lacerations and she noticed the rich perfume of blood. 

Jasper had the fantastic timing of choosing exactly that moment to insert one of his fingers, while massaging her clit with his thumb and subsequently a second one inside, pushing in and out. Her mind was in a frenesi and her senses battled each other over and over, but she used her last treads of self control to grab onto the mattress, firmly denying touching him again while so unstable. Oblivious to her struggle, or even the fresh wounds on his skin, he continued what he was doing, in all truth salivating to put his mouth where his fingers were. He wouldn’t this time for when she called his name pleadingly he surrendered, sinking on her in one careful smooth movement. They both moaned at each others mouth, and soon were lost to the wild pace of their lovemaking.

Alice had been right, it was different. While he was used to a warm body and thus, hot insides, she was cold all over, even if the endeavour and his own self had transferred some of the warmth superficially to her. It wasn’t at all unpleasant. And frankly, he barely registered it, lost to the pleasure and the intimacy of the moment. He tasted his own fingers out of curiosity, and unsurprisingly the flavor was as savory as he imagined. He made her cum twice (causing his mattress to be ripped apart) by playing with her clit, before he let himself cross the line. He meant to spill on her stomach, but Alice didn’t let him pull out, trapping him with her legs until he filled her up. He collapsed on top of her, but she welcomed it, hugging him closely and stroking his hair softly. The sensation of their naked bodies still connected touching everywhere was as satisfying as the sex itself. 

The quiet moment didn’t last much, because he couldn’t forget what he just experienced. So to her surprise, as soon as he gathered his wits, and without warning, he vanished from her arms, moving himself down until his mouth was in the exact same place his cock had just been a short time ago. Alice lost it again in a matter of minutes, but that didn’t stop him from continuing lapping at her until she was crying out one more time. He would make her cum as much as it was physically possible, and he was genuinely interested to see what that would mean for a supposed undead creature. Needless to say Alice definitely didn’t regret waiting one hundred years. 

-

It was the first hours of the morning when he was exhausted enough to concede defeat. While she seemed more than satisfied, he could tell she wasn’t tired. They were both resting side by side on his destroyed mattress, facing each other naked under his blankets, when she explained: - don’t take it personally, this is one of our things… we don’t really get physically tired. The others say that’s why it is so difficult to stop doing this - she giggled, eyes shining with happiness. Jasper smiled. - Something to look forward to then - he remarked, and she for a second looked ecstatic at the prospect, but soon turned serious about it. - Jasper… - she started, but he just put a finger on her lips. - I know, I’ve been thinking about it - he remarked at his earlier promise, and regarded her for a moment. 

\- I don’t understand why the reasons are so important, though - he argued gently, continuing before she could protest. - I mean, I get that you don’t want me to do something so drastic only for your sake, but this would also be for my happiness. Because I’ve decided I want to spend eternity with you - she couldn’t help lurching to kiss him, and then not managing it since she kept grinning so widely. - And you’ve seen me like that already, so you know it’ll happen - he continued, chuckling and kissing the tip of her nose. She wrinkled her nose, and then replied: - I’ve seen that it’s a strong possibility, solidifying every minute since we met - it was an honest correction, so Jasper didn’t dispute it. - But Jasper, few vampires are fully happy with this type of life - she remarked truthfully.

\- We were all turned against our will, or even knowledge - that surprised him, and he regarded her pensively. - You see, I told you I don’t remember, but that’s an unusual thing. Generally, we all remember - she sighed, rubbing her forehead in a frustrated motion. - Each member of my family was at death’s doors when they were turned - she explained. - All except Edward. It’s sort of a thing because of how dad’s... Carlisle’s, philosophy… - he didn’t know what to ask her first. But he was most curious about… - Edward was different? - and Alice confirmed it with a nod. - He was attacked by a crazed vampire one evening - she told him, distracting herself by caressing his golden locks. - He wasn’t the only one, but he was the one that ended up turning - she carried a sorrowful expression while saying it. - It’s sad how often he thinks he’d prefer passing along with the others… even today, while content with our family and in love with Bella…

Jasper frowned, confused. - Why? It wasn’t his choice, but he had a long time to get over it, right? And he gets to have a happy ending… - she sighed. - It’s complicated. He has some pessimistic ideas about this existence... You have to understand - she said, pleading - his human family was incredibly religious. When he was attacked and accidently turned in the middle of the Spanish flu pandemic, his family thought he had met the devil and been damned by him. When he woke up the same monster, he couldn’t think of any other explanation. He tried to do his best in the beginning, only hunting the guilty using his mind reading ability, but this existence depressed him to the point of suicide. He couldn’t bear continuing to be what he is. He attempted everything he could think of, but we’re virtually indestructible and he didn’t know much about our species. Not long after his last attempt, trying to starve himself, he met Bella, and everything changed then - she smiled a little, but then continued on. 

\- Bella was Carlisle’s first - she put it simply, and it surprised Jasper even further. He would have guessed she was one of the youngest. But perhaps he should have paid more attention, she did seem more mature than the others - Carlisle is the oldest of us, he ‘created’ half of the family: Bella, Esme and Emmett - he meant to ask why, but Alice didn’t let him interrupt yet. - Bella was one of the dozen teenagers dying in the hospital where Carlisle worked, after a mass shooting in her school, back in the 1850’s. He was treating her personally, but although he was frustrated because she was dying in his hands, he only turned her when her human father begged, somehow knowing Carlisle wasn't exactly human - Alice reached for his hand, holding it gently. - Even so, he did it out of loneliness, since he had been living in America on his own for a long time, moving around every decade so as not to raise suspicions… he couldn’t have any real deep connections with the humans - it felt as if she was further justifying him, but Jasper wouldn’t judge. 

\- She was saved and in return she continuously saves Carlisle. He was able to have a daughter and also a confidant… - Alice took a minute to think on how to explain. - Bella is a very particular individual… she is so unselfish and just... _good_. She’s a great person. And contrary to those two, she felt like her place in the world was with the vampires. She loves it, just like Emmett - she chuckled. - So, similarly to what she did with Carlisle, Bella helped Edward understand that a vampiric life wasn’t a condemnation to suffering or losing part of yourself. It was just a different way of living. Combined with Carlisle’ “vegetarianism” they were able to have an improved, even peaceful life ever since. But Edward’s always been a pessimist. He often takes the doubt in Carlisle thoughts personally and that has been weightening on him along with his own past - she shrunk her shoulders, curling herself, looking so small… - He thinks choosing this life is a mistake. You should want to live a human life and save yourself, and your soul… - she averted her eyes, hiding herself deeper in the covers.

\- So this is why you two have been fighting… - he said, inching his face closer to hers and squeezing her hand, not letting her escape so easily. She sighed and Jasper knew he was right. - And that’s what that conversation was about… - he remembered the other day, his mind rewinding her previous words. - But you said everyone else is on your side now - he repeated her conclusion, Alice glanced at him, biting her lower lip. - Yes… well, more or less. As I said, I know Carlisle will be fully on board soon, and the others just… they just want me to be happy. And for you to have a fair existence… - she trailed off. He could easily read on what she wasn’t saying. - So you’ve told them about me - he said softly, without an ounce of anger. Alice still looked ashamed. - I’m sorry… I know it wasn’t my place, but I just couldn’t bear alone, seeing all those terrible things being done to you… I couldn’t understand it. Why someone would be so cruel to someone else, much more someone who they are supposed to love and care for - she breathed deeply, and Jasper was starting to notice she did that when she was upset.

\- It’s okay, darlin’ - he comforted her, caressing her cheek, her chin. - I’m not blaming you…- he trailed off, and then thoughtfully added - in fact, I think I’m rather grateful. I don’t like talking about it, so you’ve got rid of that awkwardness for me - Alice gave him a small smile, although she didn’t seem any less guilty. He’d win that battle over time, he decided. - So… is this what you meant about the Rosalie thing? That she was against it and then she wasn’t - Alice deflated, measuring her words. - I think she’d prefer to tell her story herself… but as I already spoiled, she can relate a lot. And so can Esme… she was the first one I told, when the abuse started… - she snorted, but her expression was tired, melancholic. - In hindsight I should have chosen someone else, she was just as revulsed and distraught as I was, every time it happened. But I couldn’t imagine running to anyone else's arms at the time. And I knew… she would understand - Jasper nodded in agreement, giving her time to restart the conversation. 

\- She was raised in a toxic environment at the orphanage she was abandoned in… they did terrible things there - she added slowly. Jasper could see her eyes were unfocused, she was searching the future to decide what to say. - But she got out before turning, didn’t she? - Alice confirmed it with a hum. - Unfortunately her life wasn’t any better after it. She got married young, but not one week after her husband had to serve in the Vietnam war, and died there. She was left pregnant and without prospects, since she wasn’t educated. She fought to make ends meet, and worked low paid jobs whenever she could… but then… - Alice closed her eyes for a moment, releasing her breath slowly. - Her child passed away out of sickness. She couldn’t afford the medicine - he clenched his jaw, tensing. This was too close to home. - Sorry - Alice added, sensing his discomfort. He shook his head and motioned for her to keep going. 

Even so, she just shortly said. - The day after she was run over by a car - Jasper blinked a few times, dismayed. She kept going, ignoring his reaction. - Carlisle, again, was the doctor in charge of healing her. She was beyond saving at that point, but he tried - then Alice smiled. - When he didn’t succeed, he was surprised at how affected he became… never before he was so heartbroken over losing a patient - she was pensive before divaguing: - I wonder if that was a sign of them being mates… we don’t know exactly how that happens, if it’s predisposed by our nature, or if it’s fate - she shrugged, though she did look intrigued. - Regardless, it was eating his insides, and so he ended up turning her, at the hospital morgue. And not a minute too late, she was really practically dead - Jasper smiled at the humor at her voice, pleased she was in a better mood. 

\- That seems like a movie someone would think of doing - he joked, and she laughed along. - I know right? It’s a running joke in the family that he is the prince to her snow white. They even dressed as such on Halloween five years ago! - they both giggled. - So Esme was the second one. She got along with Bella as soon as they met, and took her as a daughter on the spot. She has a big heart - Alice smiled fondly while saying it. - It was probably the best outcome that could ever happen. You know, Carlisle hadn’t realized during all those decades, but Bella was in desperate need of a mother figure. Her human mother wasn’t much motherly, and she had to take care of the adults in her life from very young… even her well meaning father. But her mom in particular… She was rather neglectful. Don’t say this to Bella’s face though… she’s still defensive over it - she tsked, as if annoyed by it. - Anyway, it was wonderful for some years. Esme had the family she always wanted. But then Esme created Rosalie, and she was full of anger at first… 

Jasper arched his eyebrows at this information, surprised. Alice only smiled, continuing. - It took six years for her to find Emmett, dying in a forest after being attacked by a bear - he actually laughed loudly hearing this, and Alice couldn’t help joining. - It does sound absurd after all that… and what’s funnier is that he provoked the bear, thinking he could take him with just an axe… he was a lumberjack as a human - he just laughed harder, and it was so contagious that she burst again. They kept it going for a few more minutes. - Yeah, so she managed to bring him all broken and bleeding for a long way, even though she hadn’t hunted in the forest like she was supposed to... because, like Carlisle, she couldn’t stand losing this stranger’s life - she continued after they managed to get a hold on themselves. 

\- She didn’t trust herself to taste human blood and not resist drinking, so Carlisle turned him… She is the only one of us that never slipped. Bella used to be on the list, but once she let too much time pass before feeding… and then she found a singer a few months after Emmett was turned, bleeding profusely. She couldn’t resist, the girl was almost dead anyway - she looked apologetic. - It happens to the best of us - and that looked like a friendly reminder, a gentle poke. But Jasper only shrugged. - So, Emmett was the last one… he was surprisingly happy in his new condition, and I guess, that helped smooth Rosalie, along with other things - he couldn’t help yawning in the middle of her last phrase and Alice’s lips curved in another small smile. - Right, humans need their beauty sleep… we can continue the visit to memory lane later on. You’ll have the chance to hear it from them, if you like - he blinked slowly at her, sleepy and confused. 

\- You’re invited to come to our home on Saturday - she explained, and chuckled when saw his deer caught in the headlights expression. - It’s okay if you need some more time before officially meeting them… we can do it next week. Or when you feel like it - she kindly let him take the lead. Jasper gulped, searching her face, but actually inwardly debating what he wanted to do. - I think it’s fine - he agreed, after a few minutes of silence. - I want to meet them… they are important to you, and I want to be part of your life in any way possible, as soon as I can… - he confessed, trying to shake off the embarrassment that exposing his feelings out loud imposed. - But I also want to monopolize you - he further declared, even with the pink blush making his cheeks warm. - I want you entirely for myself - he whispered, transfixed by how her golden eyes were shining beautifully under the moonlight. She brought her body to press against his, movements graceful and lithe, her gorgeous features enhanced by the silver light, and at that moment she looked like a goddess, the one he’d pray to from now on. 

She kissed him, and it felt like a blessing, a vow of eternal love. 

-

When he woke again the next morning, she was still in his arms, reading the same novel that led to him discovering her real nature. He chuckled to himself, hugging her to his chest and kissing her shoulder, while she smiled at the sound of his laugh. It was difficult to move that morning, he only truly did when Alice warned him they’d be late for school. They didn’t though, her crazy driving saved them from that, but that meant they didn’t have the time to hide the Porsche around the trees without people noticing. So Alice just parked it close to her brother’s car, and she was absolutely right before: such an expensive bright-colored model immediately attracted the attention of anyone still around the parking lot, and therefore on them. She didn’t seem to care, so he didn’t either. They hurried inside holding hands, and left the kids to drool over it while they could. 

The classes passed in a blur, and soon they were heading to lunch. Jasper was curious to know what she managed to arrange that day, considering the circumstances of the night before. But they steered away from the queue, and went directly to their usual table. A minute later a tall statuesque blonde, unbelievably gorgeous, approached the table carrying two similar lunch boxes from the day before. She had also acquired one coke from the machine at the corner of the room, and deposited the items in front of him, along with clutery. She smiled amicable, but her golden eyes were examining him. - Hello, Jasper - her voice was just as melodious as Alice’s, but not nearly as dulcet. He nodded cordially, smiling easy. - ‘Afternoon, Rosalie. Thank you for the food - and he concentrated in making his body language as friendly as possible, trying to ease this unexpected encounter into something pleasant. 

\- You’re welcome, but I’m just the carrier. It was Esme who cooked for you - she observed, seeming satisfied with whatever it was she found on his face. - Well then, please thank her for me… it’s kind of you guys to acquiesce to Alice’s demands for my benefit - he retorted, sending the aforementioned girl a small smile, but raising his eyebrows at the same time, and she just gave him a cheeky wink. Rosalie snorted, crossing her arms. - Yeah, we are used to that at this point - she told him snarky, and Alice just stuck her tongue out in a childish sneer. Her sister squinted at her antics, but was clearly amused underneath her playful grimace. - Enjoy your meal - she told Jasper, after a minute of him munching on the food in agreeable silence, and then to Alice: - don’t be late - he thanked her again before she stalked away, while Alice simply saluted her mockinly, making her chuckle. 

He observed the fair girl go for a moment before turning to Alice. - Are you guys going somewhere? - he questioned, wondering what Rosalie was referring to. - Hm, yes… - Alice said, reaching her arm to play with his fingers. - It’s gonna be sunny tomorrow, and we always have plans elsewhere when it’s sunny - he raised his brow, although the implications of such words were clear. - The boys and Bella are going camping, to Emmett’ favorite picnic site - she said so sarcastically, and Jasper noticed the big guy laugh to himself in tandem. Ah… so indeed, super hearing huh? The realization dawned on him that they must have also heard their heated conversation yesterday and his cheeks were burning in a second. He had to take a moment to hide his face in his hands, and Alice glanced from his unanticipated reaction to Edward smiling amusedly, eyes fixed on the table. 

She would interrogate that one later. Right now, she was more interested in having a clear sight of Jasper’s pretty face again. - But Rose and I are tired of camping… so we are going shopping in the big city. Get a spa day and etcetera - she continued, trying to bring his attention back to her. It worked, he raised his head out of his hiding spot to meet her eyes, startled. - So I’m not gonna see you tomorrow? - he asked, foolishly consterned. She smiled fondly, caressing his cheek with the pads of her fingers. - I’m actually leaving this afternoon, as soon as we finish grocery shopping after school - he looked crushed hearing this, and she couldn’t help softly laughing. - It’s just two days, my love… I’m coming back Saturday, as soon as you wake up I’ll be there. I promise.

He looked only slightly less dejected upon that promise, so Alice reached into her purse, taking out a small wrapped box. It looked like a gift. She put it in front of him, motioning for him to open. It was certainly throwing him off, so he did so without resistance, tearing the silver wrapping to find what looked to be a brand new phone. And the expensive type too. - So we can keep in touch - she explained, before he could complain. He took it off the box, noticing how reflexive and sleek it was. Alice put on the table a simple black phone case, and he thanked her while putting it on. It was certainly something he wouldn’t remember to buy on his own. - I already configured it for you, including the necessary apps, micro SD and of course, your unlimited plan - she again put another small box on the table, opening it to reveal wireless headphones, the discreet kind. He shook his head. - Thank you - he decided to say, avoiding the pointless argument his pride wanted to start. 

She smiled, gratified for his uncomplicated acceptance. - You can ask for Peter’s and Charlotte’s number tomorrow… - she commented, and he smiled back, cheered by the prospect of having a clear line of contact with them, and with her. - I guess that means your number is already in - he joked, goading her. Alice simply laughed, shrugging. - Of course it is, it’s the first on speed dial - he finally pressed on the main button to check, making the lock screen come alive. To his surprise it was Alice’s picture on there, under the time and date. - You really do know me - he chuckled, unlocking it to another photo, this time the two of them in bed. - When… - but he noticed he was fast asleep on the picture, which meant last night. - How did you manage to take it without waking me up? - he changed the question, and she simply answered: - you were sleeping soundly, it wasn't hard.

He did a cursory inspection over the contents of the phone, a bit slower than an average teenager since he wasn’t used to dealing with phones. - Looks good… I don’t know what half of these apps are for, but I guess I’m gonna learn - he thanked her again, this time more sincerely, receiving a kiss as a reply. He almost didn’t get to finish his food before the bell rang, and they had to return to class. It wasn’t long before they headed out to go to the local market, but it was a little more complicated passing through the crowd around Alice’s flashy car. She definitely had to threaten a few of the teenagers there with a possible lawsuit if they didn’t get back, and then honked annoyingly to get the rest out of the way. It was certainly a diverting moment, Jasper got some good laughs out of it. 

As Alice said, they went directly to the local market, and the car didn’t draw any less attention than before. But, there weren't as many people around as in the parking lot, and they weren’t as obvious. So it was easy for them to get in, stock food in alarming amounts (Jasper _told_ her he didn’t need that much for himself alone, but she just gave a warning look that shut him up pretty quickly) and then for her to pay, under the flabbergasted watch of the cashier, who had never seen teenagers spend so much on food. When they arrived back at his house, there was more stuff waiting there. He couldn’t believe the amount of packages neatly arranged in the living room, and the blasé look the petite girl gave when he pointed them didn’t help either. - Go unpack, I’m gonna store these - she commanded. He was learning to not dispute her anymore.

Resigned to simply go along with her overzealousness, he tried to be quick with the process of tearing into wraps and putting the contents piled up on the sofa. Unsurprisingly they were mostly clothes, all looking some degree of expensive, but he also noted that he didn’t dislike any of them. The colors were within what he generally would choose for himself, and although the style was trendy, probably picked out of the newest arrivals on famous boutiques, it wasn’t anything that would stand out too much. A lot of the items were things he actually needed, or should replace if he had the money. He realized that Alice probably used her visions to order this, considering his approval of them above her personal taste. It made his heart squeeze in his chest,then grow ten times over, warmth spreading across his entire being, making him crouch for a moment, overwhelming his senses. His hands were trembling when he opened the first shoe boxes. It was a pair of leather cowboy boots. 

\- Did you like them? - she suddenly appeared nearby, already finished tidying up the kitchen. - Ah, those I bought from a small local production in Texas, they are handmade! Their instagram is quite nice… I thought you’d like to have something to remember there, but that could also be useful in the Washington rainy weather… - he cut her off by smashing their lips together, lifting her up in his arms without thinking. She laughed in surprise, but kissed back. - Well, I’ll take that as an affirmative - she mumbled between their lips, but he didn’t allow her to talk for a few sublime minutes. 

Alice stopped their make out session abruptly, slipping out of his arms regretfully. - We don’t have much more time, I want to help you organize this so you won’t have to do it by yourself - she reminded him, souring his mood a little, but not enough to stop him from smiling. Together they got through what was left of his new garments, including four more pairs of shoes (sneakers, loafers, chukkas and slip-ons) and started doing rounds getting it all to the attic. Or more like, she carried almost everything flying up at the speed of light and he just got to get three boxes up. - I was wondering how you’d solve that… - he said ironically, unruffled by the sight of the new wardrobe pushed to the side of the old dresser. But he became nonplussed by his new double bed. - I owed you this one… mom brought it over here for me this morning - she explained, and Jasper groaned.

\- Your mom Alice, really? - and she shrugged nonchalantly. - She wanted to help, and she likes doing decoration stuff. I also let her choose the wardrobe - that was absolutely not the problem, and she knew it. She chuckled upon seeing his unimpressed expression. - Relax, love. Rose and Emmett have destroyed houses while fucking, she really didn’t think much of a lone matress - she said, and he didn’t know if that made it worse or slightly better. - Besides, it’s not as if they wouldn’t know… there’s little privacy in a house with a mind reader, a psychic and every member having super hearing/sight - and that… yeah, that was fair.

\- Don’t the others have cool powers too? - he asked, a bit confused by the way she worded it. Alice hummed while organizing, thinking on how to best explain it. - Not as invasive as mine and Edward’s. Emmett is stronger than a typical vampire, as you could guess by looking. Mom has enhanced intuition, she’s great at deducting things, and her protective instincts are sharper. Dad’s power is healing augmentation, he can accelerate the process of curing, it works mostly for humans. It’s why he chose to be a doctor in the first place… Bella’s a mental shield. Meaning she can block Edward’s mind reading for exemple, and other kinds of physical and mental powers. She can’t stop me from reading her future, so we think it has to purposefully affect her somehow. Rose’s power is something we call “indomitable will”. Or you could call it her being superbly headstrong - she laughed lightly. - She is simply not tempted if she puts her mind to it… and she often beats the odds out of her willpower alone. That explains why she out of all of us is the only one who could resist drinking humans, even if she wouldn’t feel as guilty as Edward, or as remorseful as Carlisle and Esme if she did. 

He regarded with great interest, processing her words thoughtfully during her speech. - So they are often subtle powers? - he asked again, trying to take out of it simplified conclusions. - I suppose so - Alice answered in a hesitant voice. - We can’t say for sure, because other vampires don’t think much about their abilities unless they are obvious like mine. But it is Carlisle’s opinion that every vampire has some type of distinct ability that the others don’t have in the same way or intensity. He thinks it is born out of our human characteristics, that are amplified when turned vampiric. So on that note, he thinks I was already good at predicting the future somehow, and then it turned into visions as a vampire. Edward was good at reading people, that far he remembers. Rosalie’s not surprising, she has always been stubborn. Emmett was stronger than most even as human, and Esme got on with her human life out of her gut feelings alone. As for himself he thinks he’d have turned a particularly good healer when human if he was presented the opportunity. 

She halted her words to scratch her head, thinking introspectively. - This theory works better with some rather than others… for exemple, Bella’s harder to explain. She’s a reserved person, before and after turning, and is defensive of her way of thinking, although she’s shy enough to not often voice it… some other friends’ abilities also can’t be explained so easily, like Benjamin’s four elements control or Kate’s electrical currents - she opposed, trying to be unbiased on her explanation. Jasper nodded in understanding. - Do you think I’ll have some ability when turned? - he asked, wondering if she already saw it, or if it’d be something more inconspicuous. Alice smiled coyly. - Yes, you will… I’m not sure exactly what it is, but I think I have some rather good conjectures - she sinsonged, and Jasper snorted. - Does that mean I’ll have to wait and see or are you gonna share with the class? - she analysed him, and then said: - be patient- and he sighed, having already predicted that answer. 

Not three minutes after, Alice took her phone before it rang, and it was amusing to see how she answered it before checking who was calling, but said: - Hey, Rose. I’m almost done here, you can come pick me up in five minutes… sure, bye - and hang up just as fast. He all of sudden perceived she was indeed almost done putting his clothes away. Damn. - Can’t wait to be this quick doing things - he commented, making her laugh. - She sent her regards - Alice transmitted the message, and he smiled. - And also insisted that we not prolong our goodbyes… - they both laughed at this. - Better kiss now then - he jokingly offered his hand, but she took it anyway. And they did kiss until the blonde girl arrived. 

Jasper accompanied Alice to the door, raising his brows when seeing Rosalie’s red convertible. - Y’all really are not subtle with the cars huh - he remarked, and both sisters grinned. He shook his head. - Are ya’ leaving your car here? - and Alice agreed with a nod, handing him the keys. - I’m gonna come directly here when back, as promised, so it doesn’t make sense to bring it home. Also, you could use it to go to school, instead of that old motorcycle… not that I don’t love seeing you in it, but the car is faster - she elucidated in a practical manner. He looked at her dubiously. - I’m not driving this to school, have you forgotten what happened earlier? But yeah, sure, it can stay here while you’re out - he kissed her so she couldn’t protest and then turned to Rosalie. - Please keep her out of trouble - and she chuckled. - Can’t guarantee that, but I’ll try - Alice pouted to them both, before kissing Jasper one last time and entering the car. - I’ll call tonight, don’t forget to charge your phone! - was the last thing she said before Rosalie hit the gas. 

He watched the car disappear rapidly, and felt as if part of him was going with it. Sighing, he went back inside, debating what to do now. He thought about examining how Alice had organized his wardrobe, or finishing his homework but he just pushed his new shoes under the bed and then he was tumbling on the mattress, falling asleep without meaning to. He was startled awake by his phone ringing, thoughtlessly answering it. - Hey, love. Go eat something - she ordered, and he smiled, obeying her without thinking about it. - How’s the trip? - he asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. - It’s going well, we are having fun… it’s been a while since we did something together on our own - she said cheerfully. - It’s been pleasant weather too, almost auspicious - she said, and something in her voice made him pause, suspecting those words had some type of double meaning. - I see… that’s great. Where have you been so far? Besides the mall, I mean - he laughed, letting his suspicious go. He was probably overthinking it.

\- So far, only the airport, a brief pause for us to snack and then the hotel room, besides the quick mall trip - he was surprised to hear she had taken a flight, he had assumed they’d drive to Seattle. Well, perhaps she decided to go shop in New York or something… rich people are weird, he reminded himself. - Right, it was already late when you left. Tomorrow you’ll have more opportunities to go sightseeing and go overboard with your unlimited credit card - she laughed, and then retorted: - actually we are going sightseeing tonight. Since we don’t need to sleep - good idea he thought, while munching on his food. - Y'all will avoid the sun, and the majority of humans… smart - he smiled to himself, anee she agreed with a hum. - Is this avoidance of the sun because it burns you? - her response was bursting into laughter, and he took that as a no. - Okay, so that makes more sense as to why you can still go out in the daylight… like, sun’s gamma rays and etc still go through the clouds… - and she controlled herself to try and continue on that. 

\- It’s not really that the problem for us… it’s more the direct sunlight, it makes us stand out too much - she didn’t expand further on what that meant and it left him curious. - In what way? - he pressed on, and she hummed. - I don’t think it’d make sense describing it. I’ll show you next time - she bargained and he agreed easily, looking forward to that day. - So that would explain why Forks - he commented. - Actually that was a fortunate coincidence. And so was the fact that we have already lived here a few decades ago, before the indigenous tribe nearby moved to higher grounds. Them moving was also lucky... But the main one was you - she rectified. He should have expected that, but honestly it was always surprising to remember she has been doing everything she could for him. - Did you drag the others with you just to find me? - he tried joking about it to camouflage the lump in his throat. 

\- At first I wanted to come by myself, but I saw that Esme wouldn’t allow it. She would insist in coming along, and then Carlisle would insist too, and the others would follow him - Rosalie said something on the other said of the line and he heard Alice agree. - Yeah, as Rose mentioned we were in the middle of our usual ten or so years in the city we’ve picked, at the time in Canada. They all dropped everything to come with me. I appreciate it, although it wasn’t necessary… it does make things easier - he could tell she was telling that last part to Rosalie, not for his benefit. She replied to Alice and then he heard a door close in the background. - Are you tired? - she asked, while Jasper put the phone on speaker so he could wash the dishes. - Yeah, I think the nap didn’t help much considering how little I slept last night - he observed and he could hear the smile on her voice when she said: - sorry for that - he snorted. - No you’re not. And neither am I… - she giggled, and he heard rustling, as if she was rolling on sheets. 

\- I miss you - she said softly, and he closed his eyes, drying his hands. - I miss you too… couldn’t you have stayed here with me instead of going anywhere? - he finally let himself whine about it, since now he didn’t have to face her. - I’d have skipped school with you if that’s what it’d take - he continued, when she didn’t reply immediately. - I know you would… and I was tempted, believe me… but I’ve already arranged this trip with Rose for a while, and in truth I’ve something important I want to do here. She’ll help me with it - it was truthful, but also both vague and insisting, as if she wanted him to believe him, but without prying further into her business. Alright then, he decided after a minute while climbing the stairs. - Okay… you can make it up to me later - he conceded, choosing to be indulgent. - I plan to - she guaranteed him, bewitching. - I have to go now, Rose is done with the bathroom and we’ll leave again in half an hour. Sleep well, my love. I’ll call again tomorrow, when you return from work. You can text me though, I’m gonna send you a few photos too - she said in valediction, and he said his own goodbyes and well wishes before hanging up.

He did remember to charge the cell phone before falling asleep again. 

School on the next day was so boring it was bordering torture. He wished he’d have skipped regardless of if staying or not with Alice, because it sucked having lunch outside, in the cold, only to avoid being seen alone by the others. He did get through it, but was in a bad mood when he headed to his shift in the bookstore. It didn’t last long, his grouchiness couldn’t compete with Peter’s and Charlotte’s jokes and easy chatters, and soon returned to his usual good-natured self. It was particularly fun because both of them were impressed by his new phone, and teached him tricks and offered useful tips for him to better understand that thing. When he headed back to the house he already had his new wireless headphones connected on the phone’s bluetooth, and was listening to one of Peter’s playlists on spotify. He discovered Alice really had taken care of everything, since he had not only a premium account on that, but on Netflix, and other paid apps. 

As soon as he hung his coat and jacket and took off his new boots Alice called. She was always on the dot, he thought, already smiling before even hearing her voice. It was a short conversation, he could hear the loud noise of other people behind her and he gathered she was speaking from the mall. Before hanging up, promising to call again later, she required him to check his messages, and he remembered the comment about the photos. He eagerly did so, and was not disappointed. She had sent him many photos, as much as fifty, and each one was one different outfit. Some he couldn’t even call that, since she was boldless in lingerie of different colors and types. She would be the death of him, that was for sure. 

It was a few hours later when he got to read the news on the internet, while browsing CNN’s app randomly. “Man incarcerated for killing his in law and for aggravated child abuse slaughtered brutally on his own cell, on Hutchins State Jail, in Dallas, Texas”. For a moment he couldn’t believe his own eyes, and then clicked on the headline, doubting it was the same man. But indeed it was. On his father’s mugshot he was looking back seethingly at him, face contorted in anger. He remembered that expression all too well. But then he read the short article that basically informed he had died between midnight and four in the morning, and the cell was a mess of blood and guts, but no sign of forced entrance or any disturbance around the building. There were no clues on the cameras too, and the guards that night had been at ease on their posts. It was perplexing for all authorities involved and a thorough investigation was underway. Jasper suspected they wouldn’t find anything, no matter how thorough their investigation was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ma dudes, sorry about it but this chapter was already extremely long, I kid you not this is 19 pages on google docs lmao, and so I had to push the anticipated Cullen meet up to the next, because that scene in particular is a long one.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless and please leave a review! Those really get me more driven to write. 
> 
> Until the next one, with emoboy Edwin and the rest of the crew!
> 
> P.S.: what do yall think Peter's playlist would be like? and if Alice had one? leave your thoughts below!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the party, I actually didn't mean to write this, but the idea has been living rent free in my mind now for a week ever since I've been following the wonderful new works for Jalice week. 
> 
> Anyway, this will be a short fic, mainly drama-free. I don't plan to make any complicated plots, so the premise is a sweet love story between a very calloused and reticent human and a very heartsick and eager vampire. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this first chapter, let's all hope I get to finish this work.


End file.
